After Effect
by Jas- El
Summary: Things have changed after the the events of ROTF. A love has grown stronger, new allies are always arriving, and yet there's always the danger that comes with living in a world where your enemies are giant robots.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Returning planes crowded the deck of the U.S.S. _Roosevelt_. Mechanics ministered to them while medical personnel moved among the marines who had been brought aboard for treatment. Under Ratchet's supervision, human technicians worked to repair the damage that had been done to a number of the Autobots.

Two individuals stood aloe on the bow, gazing out across the desert sea as the battle group steamed south toward more open water and, eventually, home. One figure was small, slight, and all too human. The other was huge, powerful, and as different from human as different could be.

Or maybe not quite so much.

"The symbols in my head." Sam sucked in a deep lungful of the bracing sea air. "Their gone."

"Not gone." Looming beside him, Optimus shooed away a seagull that sought to perch on his shoulder. "Absorbed within the substance of the Matrix." Dropping his gaze, he regarded that precious- and dangerous- relic of a distant past that was now attached to his hip.

"Peaceful." Sam nodded at the water sliding past beneath the great ship's keel. "Hope it lasts." He grinned to himself. "I've got a lot of classwork to make up."

"Hope, as you have proven, Sam, is all that's required." The leader of the Autobots paused for just an instant. "Thank you for saving my life."

Tilting his head back, Sam peered up at his massive friend. "Thanks for believing in me."

They stood quietly like that for some time before he spoke again. "The Primes- if they weren't a dream, or a hallucination- said I didn't know the truth about my future. Do you?"

Optimus considered. "I know one thing. Whatever it may hold, it is a future we'll meet together. Our planets, our races, united by a history long forgotten, yet to be discovered." Tilting back his head, he peered up at the sky and through it, to the stars beyond.

Turning to look behind him Sam noticed Mikaela, Leo, Simmons, his parents, and Bumblebee standing not that far off watching him and Optimus. Mikaela noticing that that Sam was looking at her gave him an encouraging, loving smile. Sam smiled and nodded in return understanding what she wanted him to do.

Turning back around, he tilted his gaze upward and focused his attention on Optimus' faceplate. "Optimus, there's uh… there's something that I've uh- been meaning to tell you."

Looking down Optimus fixed his optics on the human that stood beside him. "Yes, what is it Sam?"

Sam looked down off the edge of the carrier and stared at the waves that slammed against the unrelenting power of the ship, remembering his conversation with Prime in the graveyard; and how different things may have been if his answer had been different. He thought of Mikaela's reassuring words as they hid in the prison and her words just hours ago.

Sam looked back up and saw that Optimus was still looking back down at him, patiently waiting for his response. Putting a smile on is face that he did not have to force Sam said, "I want to help you. If your offer still stands, I want to speak for you, stand with you guys."

Sam's smile began to waver as Optimus continued to quietly stare down at him. Then when he began to feel that Optimus may not respond to him the mech knelled down next to him so that they could look each other straight in the eye and optic. "I thank you Samuel Witwicky. But as you stated in our previous conversation you do deserve a life of normalcy. You deserve what any human your age desires, an education. And among us you can not achieve that goal."

Sam laughed. "Optimus last week, before any of this started I think I may have stuck with what I said. But now, after everything that I went through I realized that normalcy is overrated. I mean yeah, I'd love to go to college, and perhaps I can do both. But more than that I want to help you, I want to help my friends."

Optimus seemed to be giving this some thought before he finally nodded his massive head in the positive. "I thank you Sam. After everything that has recently occurred these times will be tough for all, as will convincing the leaders of this planet that we are here to protect them from harm. But as always we will stand by you, as you have us." With that Optimus turned and made his way to the other end of the Carrier where Ratchet and members of NEST were working together to repair the Arcee sisters.

"I always will." Sam said quietly as he turned to watch Optimus walk away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Mikaela was slowly making her way over to him, a light smile gracing her lips making her already beautiful face that much more gorgeous and breathtaking.

Placing her arms around him and resting her head against his chest and his against her shoulder she sighed. "I love you. I don't know if I've said that enough."

Sam chuckled and smiled he remembered watching her say that, hearing her say that from where ever he had been with the Primes. "I could say the same."

"Then why don't you?" She joked.

"I thought I already had." Sam smirked as she lightly hit the back of his head. "I love you too."

Inclining her head so that she could look her boyfriend in the eye her grin had turned into a full fledged smile "Optimus seemed to be pretty happy about what you had to say."

Looking over the top of her head Sam glimpsed Prime as he was conversing with Ratchet as the medic reattached Chromia's Energon gun and arm to her main body. "Yeah he did." Looking back down at her Sam released himself from their embrace and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry 'kaela."

Looking him in the eye Mikaela gave him a questioning look. "For what."

"For almost leaving you. I should have kept running with you, Will, and Epp's instead of making a break for Optimus." Sam said, as he took on a pained expression.

Mikaela looked understanding as she softened her words. "I understand why you did it Sam. I don't hate you for it, I never could. But I did mean what I said." Placing her hand on his check she quietly said "I can't live without you. I love you so much. When I saw you lying there in the sand dead, I felt like a piece of me had died."

Sam looked down at her sadly knowing what he had put her through, what he had put everyone that he was close to through. He had placed everything on the line, lost it all, and then miraculously gained it all back in an instant "I never wanted to put you through that, I'd never want to make you feel like that."

"I know, but it did and I did. But you know what," and here she slightly raised her voice and Sam noticed the little sparkle in her eyes that he loved so much. "It made me realize how much I really, truly love you. I realized that you mean everything to me." By the time that she had finished she had taken Sam's hands off of her shoulder and now held them in both of her hands.

Looking down at their interlocked hands, and then up into her beautiful face, the determination and courage that Sam had felt as he ran towards Optimus' body coursed through him once again. Taking a deep breath and opening his mouth to do something that he had been trying to gain the nerve to do for so long now he looked down into her blue eyes that always seemed to make him feel that he was looking into the most amazing body of water that he had ever seen. "Mik, I need to ask you something."

Looking up at him, her eyes questioning, his determined. She nodded.

Sam began to kneel, their hands still connected, and suddenly Mikaela knew what was coming. Sam's mother must have figured it out as well as she shrieked a joyful cry gaining the attention of those on the deck, those that were not injured or had the ability who had heard the noise looked over in their direction and wanting to know what had caused it began to move closer, the Autobots that could got as close as they dared but stayed a distance as they tried to process what was going on. Mikaela took no notice of her surroundings, so intent she was on the man kneeling at her feet.

Sam smiled up at her and wet his lips "Mik, we might be young, but I love you. I love you more than anyone; this whole mess has finally made me see that. I've been stupid this past year, heck I've been stupid most of my life. I mean yeah, maybe not as dumb as Trent was, I don't think anyone could be any denser than him. I mean seriously how could anyone act the way he did when he's got someone as great as you, I know I couldn't, I haven't. At least I don't think I have, have I?"

Mikaela laughed lightly at his rambling, and she watched as the determination that had been in his eyes only a moment before had slowly turned into nervousness. Fighting alien robots he could do without a second thought, but anything else, anything that had to do with the next level in anything that happened in his life he could easily become a nervous wreak. It was one of his many qualities that she loved about him. He wasn't like the other boy's that she had known most of her life that were sure about everything that they did to an annoying level, Sam was a perfect blend of male ego and male nervousness.

Noticing what he was doing Sam laughed nervously. "Right, rambling sorry." Taking a breath he calmed himself, and the determination that had just evaded him returned in full force. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to share everything with you. Most of all, above anything else, more than saving the world I want to be with you." Taking a calming breath, he went on. "Mikaela will you marry me?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hi everyone. I hope everyone likes this story. Reviews would be appreciated as I take into account your idea's and if I can will try and find a way to incorporate them into the story.

Now to get this out of the way so people dont think that I'm plagerising, the begining of the story is from the ending of the ROTF book word for word. I felt like it would be the perfect way of starting this thing off. But if you think I could have done it better and have any ideas on what I should change let me know and I'll try.

As for the rest of things, as my father liked to say when I would annoy him on trips to the beach, sit back and enjoy the ride because it's going to be a wild one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mikaela stared down at the man in front of her. The man that for the past two years of her life had been her boyfriend, the love of her life. The man before her had changed her life for the better that day two years ago when he had offered to give her a ride home in his beat up Camero, and told her that there was more to her than met the eye.

The very man, whom only hours before had died before her, whom hours before had returned to her. They had finally just hours ago announced that they loved each other. And now, now he was kneeling before her, his hands holding hers so lightly and tenderly asking her to marry him.

For the second time that day she began to cry out of happiness. Samuel Witwicky, the goofy, nerdy, Decepticon killing, world saving, and more importantly love of her life was proposing to her. She felt herself nodding enthusiastically down at him. Sam jumped to his feet embracing her, and kissing her with such enthusiasm and love that she felt herself melting at his simple touch as she felt his hands caressing her back.

They broke apart, and resting their foreheads against each others smiled contently. Before either of them knew anything was happening they were being enveloped into a hug that had put the one that Sam had received after the battle had been determined by his parents to shame, which had been once again initiated by his parents.

Mikaela began to worry Sam's parents were going to crush the two of them, to only finally be released before she could begin to turn blue. Chuckling Sam's father gave his son a slight pat on the back and the two bumped fists. Mikaela smiled at the two.

Judy Witwicky took one look at Mikaela's shinning face and once again broke into joyful hysterics embracing the girl again. Not knowing anything else to do, Mikaela put her arms around her soon to be mother in law and patted her on the back. She had finally stopped herself from allowing the tears of joy from falling from her eyes, but with Judy clinging to her and happily crying on her shoulder, Mikaela felt that she could start again at any moment.

Finally she was let go and Judy, wiping the tears from her eyes smiled at her. "Welcome to the family."

Sam sighed happily as he and his father talked about what had just happened. The knowledge that Mikaela had said yes to him of all people, it made him happier than she'd ever truly know. It was hard to believe that just two years ago she hadn't even known who he was until that whole mess with the All Spark had begun. It had been just as hard for him to believe when he had seen her coming his way that day after school and kissed him right there in the school's parking lot in front of everyone, even Trent's disbelieving face.

"Well son, I guess you really have become a man now huh?" his father joked, beaming down at him. Sam had never really seen his father, or his mother for that matter go through so many different emotions in one day, but he knew that it didn't matter to the two of them. They were just glad that after thinking him dead just hours before that he alive and well now, not to mention engaged.

Placing a hand on his sons shoulder Ron said "I'm guessing that sense this seems to have been a spur of the moment action that you haven't gotten a ring yet?" Sam's reply was to sheepishly shake his head no. Nodding Ron contemplated something for a moment. "I don't have it on me at the moment, since it's at the house, but you can have your grandmother's engagement ring, I'll send it to you when your mother and I get home."

Sam could only gap at his father as he said this. "Are you sure, I mean its grandma Witwicky's, it's practically a family heirloom. And after all that stuff with me trying to sell great Grandpa Witwicky's stuff on eBay, I didn't think you'd ever give me any more family things."

Ron's smile only grew. "That's true, but as you're my only son I can't give it to any one else, besides she wanted you to have it to give it to someone when you were ready." Nodding in the womens direction Ron added "I was wrong about you finding someone else once you got to school, and to be honest I've never been more proud to be proven wrong."

Sam smiled and gave a soft laugh. "Uh, thanks dad." With his attention elsewhere thanks to his father, Sam never noticed the two men that had made their way behind him until he felt the strong and heavy hands slap him hard on the back and clamp down on his shoulders.

Major William "Will" Lennox and Master Sergeant Raymond Epps were standing behind him grinning like mad men. Sam groaned.

"Never knew that dying would want to make a man propose, did you Lennox?" Epps said turning to look at his friend, and at the moment fellow torturer.

"Nah, always thought that happened the other way around, propose first die later." Lennox said as he grinned at Sam.

"That how it work for ya, cause man if Monique could I'd be dead already." Epps said thinking of how much his wife reminded him of the man that had trained him in boot camp, tough and unrelenting. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Nah, she doesn't want to kill me yet. She needs me too much if she wants another kid." Lennox said grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Epps smirked. "You two aint going for one more, are ya? Cause man trust me, ones enough."

Sam rolled his eyes as the two went on bugging him as they always did when ever he'd gone to Diego Garcia to visit. He was used to it and waited for them realize that it was only slightly bugging him, he found it more humorous than annoying by this point.

Lennox grinned over Sam's head at his longtime friend. "Man that's because you got like what five, six kids. Annabelle's great, doubt having another would be any worse."

"That's what you say now man." With one final grin at his friend Epps looked down at the young man that for the second time had saved the entire worlds asses. "Though he'll have a tough time with the girl. Possibly worse than I do with Monique."

Sam scowled up at him.

"Doubt it, Monique's one of a kind. Could put old Dingleton to shame." Lennox and Epps shuddered as they thought of their old drill sergeant, and Epps nodded in agreement.

Looking down at Sam Will smiled. The two, though hadn't seen much of each other over the two years and grown into a brotherly bond. Will seemed to always be looking out for Sam, and Sam was always looking up to Will. The fact that Sam had for a few moments earlier died before him had shook Will, the fact that he hadn't been able to protect the kid would always stick with him.

Shaking the morbid thoughts away Will patted Sam on the back. "Congrats kid. You two ever need anything, and I mean anything don't hesitate to give me or Sarah a call. You hear me?"

Sam nodded knowing that he meant it. "Thanks."

"Same for me man. And remember what I said to this idiot, aim for one then quit. It aint worth the headache. God knows I have to take enough aspirin after listening to this guy try an sing country."

Sam nodded, knowing Epps was joking. He had seen the man with his family the previous year at Annabelle's first birthday party which he and Mikaela had been surprised to have been invited to, and the man hadn't seemed happier than when he was with with his five children.

"I gotta admit though" Lennox was saying as he looked at Sam. "I really thought you two would have waited a little longer."

Sam shrugged knowing that he'd be getting that a lot "Hey, like they say, no time like the present right?"

Epps laughed "He's got ya there man." Sobering he turned to look back at Sam. "You met her old man yet?"

Sam went rigid. He hadn't, and he had liked that fact. But now that he had proposed to Mikaela he knew that he would have to. And that was something that was scaring him more than Megatron ever could. His voice betrayed him and showed just how much the impending experience was unnerving him. "No."

Behind him, Bee had switched from playing White Wedding to Johnny Cash's In the Jailhouse Now. Sam turned to glare at the Camero while the two men next to him laughed, well aware of Bumblebee's sense of humor.

"Man I really don't pity you." Epps laughed as he made his way over to where the Autobots were standing, questioningly looking down at them all while they surfed the web trying to figure what had just happened.

Clapping his hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezing it in encouragement Lennox gave Sam a few words before he walked off to follow the Master Sergeant. "All I can say Sam, and I really do mean this. If he doesn't already try and get him to like you before you and Mikaela give him the news." With that, he turned his back on the now gapping Sam and walked after his friend.

Pulling himself together Sam called after the retreating figure. "Come on, you've gotta have something better than that for advice." The only response that he received was a wave over the shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once Sam had left high school he thought that he wouldn't have to deal with people like Trent DeMarco ever again. That was until he had gone to that Frat party his first night at college. Even now as he stood on the _Roosevelt _watching as the National Security Adviser to the President tried to chew out an amused and grinning William Lennox and Raymond Epps, he tried to tell himself that this man wasn't all that bad.

But the more that he listened to the man rant about how the two men were going to be placed into the carriers brig, the more he began to lose that confidence that the man could possibly be different from Trent. On the contrary, Sam was beginning to think that Trent was a cupcake next to this bureaucrat.

Next to him he felt Mikaela stiffening, clenching and unclenching her fists as she continued to rage. She had grown angry at the man after she had heard that he had been considering turning Sam into the Decepticons. More than once he had had to restrain her as she made a move to try and make a break for Galloway; and with the wrench in her hand that she had been using earlier to help Ratchet repair Arcee's wheels, Sam didn't want her getting near the man.

"I'll have the both of you striped of every last one your titles by the time that we reach Diego Garcia. And as for your alien friends, they'll all be scrap metal by the time that we're done with them." Galloway was saying in smug little voice, his gaze roaming over everyone in the vicinity. It stopped as he met Sam's eyes.

"Don't think that I've forgotten about you! It's because of you that an half of one this nations top collegiate libraries was destroyed, not to mention the better part of a dorm. You'll never set foot on campus again, unless you count the library at a maxium security prison college."

Sam glared at the man. Yep, worse than Trent, way worse. The power that he had been given, it must have gone to his head. That was the only thing that Sam could think of that explained his behavior. He thought like most rich people, like Trent had thought that just because he had money he could do whatever he wanted. This Galloway person thought that just because he was the Presidents advisor he could get away everything.

"That kid that you're saying you're going to throw in jail just saved your sorry ass for the second time… sir." Epps said, stressing the word sir as much as he could and as rudely as he could.

Turning to look at the Master Sergeant he took on a murderous look. "You're not paid to voice your opinion Sergeant, not that you're going to be paid to do much anymore." Turning around he began to address the sailors behind him. "I want Lennox and Epps thrown into the ships brig, and everyone else is to be quarantined to their quarters for the remainder of the trip. I want the Autobots to be detained and relocated below ship. Now!"

No one moved to follow his order, only causing Lennox and Epps smiles to grow. Behind him Sam's parents looked between the soldiers and bureaucrat, wondering exactly what their fate would be. Leo who was standing on Sam's other side was watching with frightened eyes and Sam could see him mouthing that he couldn't go to prison. Simmons, well he was being Simmons. Turning to his left Sam once again saw that Mikaela was trying to take a step forward and toward Galloway.

He sighed and gently pulled her back towards him. she turned her eyes on him and glared, but he knew that look wasn't directed at him, at least he hoped that it wasn't.

The Autobots were standing off to the side in their bi-pedal forms. For once since Sam had known the mech Ironhide had yet to reveal his weapons, but Sam knew that he was itching to point them at Galloway. Perhaps the only thing keeping the Autobots from revealing their massive weapons and pointing them at the man that had wanted them off the planet was the presence of Optimus.

If anything Sam had to respect the man, he was standing on a carrier with many of the men that for the past two years had dedicated their lives to destroying giant alien robots, as well as said good giant robots were standing not that far off, and the politician had yet to show any signs of being scared. Or if he was scared, he was doing a damn fine job of hiding it under a false sense of bravado.

Then it him as if he'd been hit square in the chest with a Cybertronian Energon blast. The reason for Galloway's actions, the reasons that Galloway was treating not only the Autobots but their human allies so poorly as well. He was afraid of them, just as anyone in a position of power were afraid and jealous of those with more power than themselves; and who came any more powerful than a being from Cybertron?

Just as he was about to take a step forward a noise drew his attention away from Galloway. Looking off into the distance he could make out the form of a helicopter being flanked on all sides by three or four F-22's. He quickly looked back to where the Autobots were standing to see what their reaction had been. They didn't seem to be all that concerned with the new arrival, and that put Sam slightly at ease. If it were a group of Decepticons they would already be making their way to the front of the ship, weapons charging, ready to take out the threat.

In front of him, though he couldn't see their faces as they were now turned away from him and staring at the congregation of air vehicles, Sam knew that Lennox and Epps were smirking. Galloway on the other hand seemed to have lost the luster that he had been so patiently been using to yell and demean them all with only seconds prior. Once again Sam looked off into the distance, but this time he could see what the air vehicles were.

The presidents military chopper version of Air Force One was making its way quickly towards the carrier, along with its retime of air guards. Next to him Mikaela seemed to have calmed considerably as she took notice of the chopper descending towards the deck of the carrier, yet her eyes still had that angry look to them. Sam had to laugh, no matter how much he may dislike Wheelie, who had quickly shown his dislike of the two humans engagement, he had to hand it to the small bot. He had pegged Mikaela correctly, Warrior Goddess she was.

Air Force One had landed silently about forty feet from them, and the crew of carrier were quickly making the way to the chopper to allow the president to exit. A line had formed on either side of the aircraft and all those of military rank began to stand at attention and salute as the doors of chopper opened and the president exited followed by four people. Sam sighed wondering if the appearance of his boss was going to calm Galloway down, or if it was going to make the man want to show off even more than before.

Obama saluted the men and shook their hands as they saluted back as he made his way towards them. Sam didn't know many of the men that following the president, but he knew one. The former Secretary of Defense and now one of the men in charge of the NEST program John Keller gave slight nod of acknowledgment as they came to stand close to Galloway. It wasn't until Sam had taken a closer look at the blonde standing at Keller's side that he recognized the women. It was Maggie Madsen, Sam hadn't seen her since they had all split up at Hoover Dam two years previous. He had heard that she had been assigned to be Keller's advisor, but he hadn't expected to see her for something to do with the Autobots again.

The president cleared his throat drawing Sam's attention back to him and way from Keller and Maggie. He noticed that the man was looking at him strangely, more so than at the Autobots. "Are you Samuel Witwicky son?"

Gulping Sam nodded. "I am sir."

Obama nodded and stepped forward, extending his arm for Sam to shake. "I think I speak for most of the planet in saying thank you."

Sam noted the disbelieving look in Galloway's eyes and the smiles on Lennox's and Epps faces and the gleams in their eyes. Extending his own hand Sam for shook the Presidents. "It was no problem sir. I kind of had to do it, you know. Had to do something to get rid of the symbols in my head, before I ended in the loony bin, right. I'm sure you would've done the same." Grinning like an idiot on the outside, Sam was berating himself on the inside. He was rambling again, showing just how nervous he was. He probably looked like an idiot.

The president only smiled and nodded, if he was finding Sam annoying he wasn't showing it. "I doubt anyone could have done it like you." Looking into the direction of the Autobots he nodded, then looked back at Sam. "General Morshower and Director Keller have informed me that you wish to take on the position of the Autobots liaison."

Behind him Galloway was sputtering and gaping at the two men. He was the liaison, that was his post, and he wasn't about to lose it to some kid that had almost cost the entire planet their lives. Stepping forward Galloway started to state his disapproval. "Sir I don't think…"

Keller shut the man up with a pointed look. "I don't think you have any room to be making any points right now as it is son."

Galloway looked between one of the two directors of NEST and the President, his mouth dropping even more open, and his glasses hanging at on odd angle from his quick move to stand next to his boss.

"What you did was real fine son, good job getting us those coordinates." The man whom Sam did not know said stepping forward and shaking his hand. He then stepped back and made his way to Lennox and Epps to talk with the two of them.

Turning to look back at his adviser the President said. "We'll be discussing what you do and don't have the power to do once we reach Washington. As for you keeping me uninformed of much of what you were doing, that'll be another thing well have to discuss, along with your future in this office."

Galloway, who looked to be radiating his displeasure, only nodded that he understood what was said and walked off in the direction of the chopper.

Turning to watch him go Keller nodded, then turned back to those assembled in front of him. Sighing he indicated for Maggie to hand him the file that she was holding. He opened it the moment she did, opening it he took out a document and looked it over a moment before looking back up at Sam, Lennox, and Optimus in turn. "With the recent Decepticon activity, and that transmission that was sent out world wide covering this up will be difficult. Word is already spreading that our previous cover ups may have been a farce."

Optimus nodded. "I have already conducted a scan of the internet, after the conclusion of the battle. Many of your people are of the belief that the events in Rome, China, Mission City, and recently Egypt are all connected in some way." Turning his head in Leo's direction Optimus added. "Many conspiracy critics are of the opinion that it was in fact an alien invasion."

Sam turned to look at Leo accusingly, the man had the slight of mind to look ashamed. "Probably Fassbinder and Sharsky doing a lot of the blogging."

Turning back to the director of NEST and President Sam asked. "Is there anything we can do to make sure no one finds out?"

Keller nodded. "At the moment there's at least a fifty-fifty chance that the public will believe the UN's story. If that doesn't work though we'll have to go public."

"That's where you come in son." The President said looking at Sam. "As it is world leaders are working with NEST more to try and cover this up. But if the people don't believe our cover story we're going to need someone that knows the Autobots as affectionately and to the level that you do. Your relationship with them is why we wanted you as their liaison in the fist place."

Sam nodded knowing that what both the president and Morshower had said was true. It would be harder for people to believe the story after everything that had happened, especially that Decepticon broadcast. He looked around at everyone's faces to see if he could perceive anything there but he found none. Mikaela however was giving him a small reassuring smile, just like the one she had given him before he had had that talk with Optimus. All of a sudden he felt her take his hand a squeeze it slightly, that simple gesture, her touch, it said so much. He understood what she was quietly telling him and smiled back at her.

Turning to look back at the expecting faces in front of him all Sam could say was "You can count on me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had taken the _Roosevelt_ another two days to reach Diego Garcia. In that time most everyone on board the carrier had had to go through a multiple of debriefings on the events that had occurred in the past week. Ron and Judy Witwicky had had to describe their experience in Paris from the moment the Decepticon had made land fall to their capture and up to the events in Egypt that they had experienced.

Leo and Simmons were being forced to describe anything and everything that they had on the beings from Cybertron and anything else. Leo had been informed that his site was going to be replaced with something that citizens would be able to think was nothing but a giant hoax. And Simmons who had recently been instated as a member of NEST had had to explain where exactly all of the information that he had taken from Sector 7 was, and where exactly they could find it to bring it back to NEST's central command in the Pentagon.

Lennox and Epps team was being lightly reprimanded for their treatment of the Presidents Advisor. They were also going into depth on the battle that had taken place from the moment they made the drop to the moment they boarded the carrier. As it was this had been the most boring part of the debriefing that Sam had had to sit through. It wasn't that he didn't care what had happened, no that wasn't it at all. It was just that he had already heard it from the three people that had the most rank at the battle.

Then finally it came time for Sam, Mikaela, Leo, Simmons and the Autobots to speak. They had all gone into great detail of everything that they had gone through. They had all felt ashamed when they had gotten to the part about attacking the security guards at the Smithsonian, well everyone that is except for Simmons. They described how they had gotten to Egypt and of their finding the Matrix. When they finally got to the part of the battle they broke off into two groups. One being Leo and Simmons who were describing their encounter with Devastator, and then Sam and Mikaela who were describing their breakneck run from the Decepticons and to the troops and the body of Optimus.

All in all that had seemed to have taken almost an entire day, and by the time they had left the meeting they were all way to tired to want to do anything else. Not that there was much they could do on the carrier to occupy themselves, they had learned that a couple of hours after embarking on the vessel. So they spent the majority of the time on the carrier using the ships recreation room to keep up to date with what had been going on in the world, not to mention the captain of the vessel had allowed them access to use one of the ships military laptops to use. Leo had used it the most, as he had all but been ordered to make major changes to his website.

It was during this time only a few hours before they would be docking at Diego Garcia that Sam and Mikaela had used to hang out by themselves, or that is try and be as alone as they could get on a ship that was almost crowded to unbelievable levels. As the two leaned against the furthest wall away from everyone, Mikaela leaning contently against Sam everything felt-right. Felt as it should.

Leaning her head back as far as it would go Mikaela gazed up at Sam trying to guess at what he was thinking as he stared across the room towards his parents. When she finally couldn't figure it out, she asked. "What's going through that mind of yours?"

Drawing his attention away from his parents and towards her he smiled. "I don't know. I guess I just thought that they would, you know…" he trailed off not sure himself what it was he thought.

"Be taking this worse than they are?" Mikaela asked, picking up where he had trailed off.

"Yes… no… I guess. I mean when they found out about Bee, and everything else that had happened in Mission City, they freaked. I mean really freaked. And after what happened out there, I just thought that they'd be freaking out more than they did that day." Sam said sighing. It was honestly bothering him that his parents had only spent a few minutes freaking out after the battle had ended, it just wasn't like them. He had expected them to want to stay as close to him for as long as they could.

Nodding Mikaela looked forward again staring at the two Witwicky's standing not that far off eating the mush that they had grabbed from the cafeteria. "Maybe they're finally looking at you as an adult. Giving you space."

Sam laughed lightly "Yeah, maybe." He sobered quickly though, the real reason he had been quiet coming back to mind. He sighed, trying to release all of the tension that had been building up in him since Epps had made that comment about Mikaela's father. "Mik."

Something in his voice made her look back up at him. "Yeah?"

Taking a breath to steady his nerves Sam went on voicing his question hoping that she would have an answer for him that would quench his fears. "You don't think your dad's gonna like, try and I don't know… strangle me when we tell him about us do you?"

She turned around quickly so that he wouldn't be able to see the smile on her face, but she wasn't able to stop the snort of laughter that escaped her. "I doubt it."

"Why?"

She turned around in his embrace so that she could look him in the face. "Sam he's not going to hate you, heck you're like the only guy that I've gone out with that he doesn't hate. That's a really big thing, trust me. But the real reason is that I love you, he knows that. He's not going to try and scare you off. He'd be too worried that I'd hate him for it if he did."

Sam nodded, her simple words had quenched many of his fears, and he knew that he'd have to try and get the Master Sergeant back for placing them in his mind, one way or the other. But right now he was to content with the girl in his embrace.

"Now is there anything else that you're freaking out about that I could do to set your mind at ease?" She said, joking lightly as she smirked up at him.

Sam laughed and shook his head. "No, but if you wanted I could probably think of something real quick."

She laughed and poked him lightly in the ribs. "I'm sure you could."

He was leaning in towards her beautiful smiling face, planning on claiming her lips as his. His lips were only a few inches from hers when suddenly he felt something smack into his head. He jerked back quickly. "The hell?" he said angrily looking around for the offending item that had hit him in the side of the head. He looked down and found a roll of toilet paper rolling away from him.

"Who threw that?!" Mikaela shouted as she stood up glaring at everyone in the room, her eyes landing accusingly on Simmons and Leo who were sitting together at the table with the laptop in between them, then at Lennox and Epps who were on the other side of the room laughing about something.

It was Sam who found the culprit, hiding under a far table next to the exit of the room. Sam elbowed Mikaela and pointed towards the direction of the table and the small, blue RC truck that sat under it, another roll of toilet paper resting in its truck bed. She glared in its direction, and before Sam could even stand she was already bending under the table and grabbing the ex-Decepticon.

"Wheelie, what the hell was that for!?" she yelled gaining the attention of the men on the ship that were in the hallway at her outburst. By now Sam had finally made his way over to them and was standing next to her and joined her in glaring down at the now Transformed Wheelie. "Are you going to answer me!"

Looking back and forth between the two humans, his gaze finally settled on his Warrior Goddess, and at the moment she was showing why he had called her that. "Wheelie protecting his Warrior Goddess. Wheelie doing his job. Witwicky not right for Warrior Goddess."

Mikaela and Sam looked up at each other in surprise. He thought that, he of all the people and bots she knew could proclaim who was right for her. He thought that she needed protecting from Sam. Sam of all people!

"Are you serious? Are you seriously telling me that's why you threw that at Sam?" Mikaela said pointing at the roll of toilet paper, anger seeping into her every word.

Wheelie followed her finger towards the roll then his optics came back to focus back on her. "Warrior Goddess is my only concern."

Sam looked back up at Mikaela and rolled his eyes. "I told you he was weird."

Mikaela glared at him for a moment before turning that glare back on the small bot. "Wheelie do you want me to torch that eye that I had to talk Ratchet into fixing again. Because I promise you I will, and I won't have him fix it this time either."

Wheelie's optics widened at the implications of his actions. He had only meant to keep the human away from his Warrior Goddess, and now said Warrior Goddess was threatening to destroy his recently fixed optic, once again. "No, no, no, no. Wheelie won't do it again. Wheelie make promise to Primus that he won't do it again."

Mikaela's eyes narrowed a little more as she glared down at the mini bot, then she nodded, released him, grabbed Sam's hand, and made their dragging him back to where they had been sitting a moment before. Everyone else in the room looked between the bot and Mikaela couple more times, laughing nervously before going back to what they had been doing.

Once the two humans had left him Wheelie was able to slow down the rate at which his spark was sparking and calm himself. He wouldn't do that again, at least not until his goddess had calmed down, and perhaps when the Witwicky boy was alone, he might mess with him again. Though then again his goddess would find out and he would have to rather pull his optic out himself then have her burn it off again. No, he definitely wouldn't do it again.

Across the room, their heads close together Lennox and Epps were laughing as they watched the two teens stomp back to where they had been resting. Or more accurately, Mikaela stomping, and Sam being dragged behind her. "Ha, told ya that the girl was worse than Dingleton. Crazy as hell too." Epps said laughing.

The next thing the Master Sergeant knew was that something soft hit him in the back of the head. Bending over he questioningly grabbed the toilet paper that hit him and looked around, finding a angry Mikaela glaring at him.

"I. Heard. That." She angrily growled.

Chuckling uneasily Epps nodded. "Sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When they had reached Diego Garcia, they had been asked to stay on the base for at least three to four days. The reasons behind this being that they were waiting on baited breath for the response of the world to the cover story that had been thought up. To say that it was going well would have been an over statement.

Most of the people weren't buying into it that the video feed they had seen had been nothing more than a world wide major hacking job, not to mention the multiple robot sighting's in major cities. According to General Morshower and Keller the president, minister of England, as well as the delegates of the UN wanted to give things one more day to see if it still had a chance of working. If it didn't, they were all going to be getting onto C-17's the following day and making a trip to the UN to hold a press conference.

At the moment Sam and Mikaela along with Bumblebee were lying out on the bases beach, with new bathing suits courtesy of the bases GI surplus store and Bee playing a few beach songs. It was a nice, warm day with hardly any cloud cover blocking out the sun, making it easy for the recently engaged couple to get a tan.

Sam could hear Leo down the beach yelling at the twins once again for talking about poppin a cap in his ass for once again acting like a "pussy". Sam let out a laugh, no matter how much Leo said that the twins annoyed him, and no matter how much the twins loved to make fun of him, Sam knew that they did like each other.

Mikaela looked up at the sound of Sam's laugh pulling her newly purchased Aviator sunglasses partly down her nose she squinted her eyes at him in question. Still laughing softly he indicated the three forms not far off from them. Noticing what was going on, she laughed as well, though more at Leo's discomfort than anything else.

She turned back to Sam and raised an eyebrow, taking her sunglasses off and standing up she asked. "Wanna go for a swim?" She didn't wait for his response as she made her way into the water. Sam lay there for a moment, admiring the view before he too threw his sunglasses off and placed them on his own towel before making his way into the water.

"Whoa, cold." Sam exclaimed upon placing his right foot into the slightly cold water.

Mikaela laughed at him as she watched him slowly make his way toward her, slightly grimacing at the waters temperature. "Pansy." She joked as he finally came to a stop in front of her.

Sam trying to look put out pouted. "Hey, with the heat, and these burns all over me the waters a little chilly ok. No need for name calling."

Mikaela laughed, but still feeling the need to make fun of him went on. "Excuses, excuses. Let me guess Sam, next your going to be saying that your frail body is delicate."

Sam smirked. "No." Trying to look and sound serious, but having a hard time succeeding at both he added. "My Manly body is delicate."

Mikaela couldn't help it, she laughed. "Sure Sam, keep thinking that. Whatever makes you feel better."

Sam never got the chance to make a response as Leo came splashing his way toward him, looking as if he was doing high steps as he ran through the water. "Dude, those two are sooo annoying." He said throwing his hand over his shoulder and indicating the twins who were at the moment making rude gestures at his back. Leo looked back at them and scowled. "Real mature guys, really feeling the love for the Spitz."

Sam laughed. "Man you seriously gotta lighten up about this. I'd of thought that you'd of all people would be ecstatic about all this."

"I am dude. This is awesome, I mean coulda done without getting tazzered so many times, specially in the sack, don't think there's going to be any more Leo's running around for awhile. But those two, I could do without."

"Don't you ever shut up?" Mikaela said looking at Sam's roommate in disgust.

Leo looked at her for a moment, and his eyes bulged. He hadn't noticed her until that second, and why he hadn't he had no clue. She looked fine in that green bikini. Making his way over to her he smiled suggestively. "You ever get tired of Samuel you could come get yourself a piece of the Spitzy Spitz."

Mikaela a tad annoyed with having to have put up with all his antics since leaving the college, and now pissed at his choice of flirting with her smacked him upside the head, hard. Sam laughed and placing a hand on his roommates shoulder and steering him back to where he had come from said. "You shouldn't have tried flirting dude. And if I were you, unless you want another lump on your head, I'd suggest you tone it done a lot in front of her."

Leo nodded as he felt the growing lump through his hair. Pointing down at him Skids laughed. "The methed your putthy aft up good."

Mudflap hanging off his brothers shoulder and pointing to the growing spot on Leo head laughed. "Look Skids, the Chia Pets getting bigger."

Shaking his head and softly laughing in Leo's direction all Sam could say was. "You asked for it man." With that said he turned back to Mikaela only to see that she had left the water. Turning quickly back to the beach he saw her wrapping her towel around her self and placing her sunglasses back on her face before making her way back to the bases barracks.

Seeing that she was leaving Sam quickly jumped out of the water, grabbed his towel, sunglasses, and shoes he shot after her. It didn't take him long to catch up with her and when he did he noticed her scowling. _Thanks a lot Leo._ He thought, as he looked back towards the water, and as he did so he noticed Bumblebee walking behind them continuing to play beach music.

Looking back at Mikaela Sam sighed. "Sorry about him, he doesn't think before he opens his mouth."

Mikaela nodded, but didn't look at him. "No he doesn't."

Sam furrowed his brows, wondering what was annoying her. Leo couldn't have gotten under her skin that easily, not her of all people. "What's wrong Mik?"

Turning to look at him Mikaela sighed and stopped walking. Sam did as well and took the chance to put his shoes back onto his feet. "He's just finally starting to get to me that's all."

Sam nodded, if he was going to be honest with himself Leo had long ago begun to get to him. But Sam had figured that the guy wasn't going to be changing any time soon and he might as well get used to his antics. "You know I bet you if you asked, Ironhide would threaten him with his cannons. You probably wouldn't even have to try very hard to get him to do it."

This brought a small laugh to life from Mikaela. "Hide would more than likely try to do more than scare him. Leo's been annoying him more than he has me."

"Be funny to see Leo cowering in front his cannons. Though Optimus wouldn't let it go on for long." Sam said joking lightly.

"Yeah, too bad."

Looking off towards the direction of the water where Leo was now nursing the spot on his head courtesy of Mikaela's fist an idea came to Sam's mind. Looking up at Bee Sam smiled then turned his gaze toward Mikaela. "You know, with Bee's surveillance skills we could probably really pull an awesome prank on Leo before we have to leave."

Mikaela looked thoughtful for a moment before an idea came to her and she took on an evil smile. "I think your right, but why stop at Leo? There's someone else we could get too."

For a moment Sam didn't understand what she meant, but then a thought struck him. "You don't mean…"

"Simmons. Yep."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It hadn't been all that hard for the couple to set their prank into motion. Especially with Bumblebee's adept skills at finding the right material from anything to use. So at the moment Sam and Mikaela were sitting at a small restaurant that had been placed on the base for the benefit of the soldiers family's waiting for the prank to take affect. The both of them were sitting in a corner booth where they couldn't be seen, but had a perfect view of the restaurant.

Looking towards the doors Mikaela stifled a laugh as she saw Leo walk in wearing the ugliest longest shirt that she had ever seen that it almost looked like an old woman's dress. Gaining Sam's attention she pointed to Leo as he was being seated, his back to the door. Sam laughed quietly as their plan began to take affect.

A few minutes later and the door opened again, this time it was Simmons who made his way into the restaurant, and stopped at the hosts station to see were his was supposed to be seated. The host, whom with the help of Will had been paid off to place Simmons where they wanted him. Simmons broke into a smile as he noticed the figure in what he thought was a dress, and what appeared to be rather short to mid range black hair.

He grabbed a packet of Tic-Tacs and tossed what looked like half the thing into his mouth, then began to make his way toward the table and his presumed date. Tapping the person sitting in the chair in front of him he tried to place what he thought was a charming smile on his face.

Leo smirking at the light touch on his shoulder stood up and turned around, bending over at the same time as the other person did he lightly kissed the persons chick as his companion did the same. Only instead of feeling soft skin he felt stubble, lots of it. He didn't have much time to think about this fact as a light almost blinded him. Leo jumped back quickly to bump into the table, and finally having the ability to see his guests face his face dropped in shock, Seymor Simmons expression mirroring his own.

Just as they were both about to yell out in shock, a voice drew their attention. "I thought you said you didn't play that side of the field Leo?" Sam said as he and Mikaela came up to stand by them, Mikaela holding a camera in her left hand. Suddenly with a sinking feeling he knew where that flash had come from, and who it had been directed at.

Smirking at the two men Mikaela only had one thing to say before she and Sam left "Have a fun you two."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, I'm Hoping everyone's liking the story so far. Because I'm really enjoying writing it.

The prank on Simmons and Leo, came from seeing the seen of them sleeping on each other in the movie. I saw that and I thought, 'this has the potential to be really funny in a story.' So yeah, maybe not all that funny, or maybe it is. You be the judge.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sam sighed as he, Mikaela, most of NEST, and the Autobots were resting in the large C-17 on their way to the UN. Leo had been sent back to the states due to the fact that, like he had been saying most of the time that he had been with them, that he had been dragged along. Ron and Judy had been allowed to go back to Paris to enjoy what remained of their second honeymoon. And Simmons had stayed behind at Diego Garcia to be trained on how to act as NEST soldier and not as an S7 agent.

The reason that the C-17's were making their way to the UN was that unfortunately the cover story had been unable to hold up for more than a few hours. It had quickly fallen apart as multiple citizens across the globe had been able to corroborate the reports of multiple robot sightings, with a multiple video footage and pictures taken by a number of camera phones and other recordable objects. The government had tried to decline the authenticity of the photos and video's, declaring that they had been doctored; but there was no way that they could have been able to say that thousands of pictures and videos had been doctored.

The entire flight from Diego Garcia Sam had been nervous. He had never been real great at speaking in public, save for his history presentation on his families history due to his needing that A, in order to get a car, he always got nervous just talking in front of a high school class. Now, he was going to be speaking to the entire globe. He'd never felt so sick in his life.

From his position next to Sam Epps laughed when he saw the boys pale complexion, and even though he knew the kids reason for feeling sick and also being able to relate he thought he might have some fun with the boy. "You gonna hurl kid?"

Sam looked up at him and glared. "No!"

Smirking, Epps went on. "You sure, cause you sure as hell look like shit. Air sickness?"

Sam glared at him. "No!"

"Is it thinking of talking in front of all those people. Worried your gonna mess it up in front of not only the thousands of people there, but the entire world. And man, the worlds a big place." Smirking as he watched the boys face turn paler, Epps went on. "Man I'd really hate to be you if ya messed up. Imagine, if you puked at the podium, people would play it over and over and over again on Youtube."

His face as pale as it was going to get Sam jumped up and ran to the far end of the plane, bent down behind a row of crates and began to hurl.

Leaning over towards his friend Lennox scowled. "Man that wasn't cool." Nodding his head towards where Mikaela was sitting, Epps turned to see her scowling at him as well. Remembering how angry she had been that morning about something that the twins had done, and how she had put the two Autobots into their places, he smiled nervously and waved.

Turning back to look at Lennox. "Dude, she scares me."

Lennox only chuckled in response. Looking towards the crates that Sam had disappeared behind Lennox sighed. "This is a lot to put on the kids shoulders."

Epps nodded following Will's line of sight. "No more than he's had to deal with before. The kid should do fine. Besides you and the Big Boy are gonna be with him."

Lennox nodded still looking in the direction of the crates where Sam still was. He turned as he heard someone getting up and watched as Mikaela began to make her way in the direction Sam had gone to check on him. "The both of us might be there as well, but that doesn't mean it's going to be any easier on him. I used to hate getting up in front of my high school English class and talking about an essay I had written, and I know you were the same. But this, this is more. It isn't just one class of thirty people, it's the entire planet. If I was him, I'd be doing the same right now."

Epps nodded knowing that what he had said was true, and deep down he did feel pretty bad for making the kid feel so worried about what he was about to do that he had shown everybody on board that made their way back to the crates everything that he had eaten for the past day. But from personal experience he knew that it was better to have gotten it out of the way now, rather than when he finally did begin to speak. "He'll be fine."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was an odd thing what was about to happen Sam thought. That after two years of keeping the Autobots secret, after two years of them staying hidden from the world, that now they were all at the UN about to give a speech about how the people of the planet could trust the Autobots. It was even odder to think that he'd be the one that would be speaking for Optimus and the rest of the Autobots.

The only thing at the moment that was keeping him from getting sick once again was the fact that no one seemed to be staring at him, they were rather staring at the assembled Autobots in awe. If anything Sam was feeling like laughing as the multiple people that had come to the conference were considered all extremely important in their own countries, but at the moment they were staring at the Autobots with their mouths hanging open.

Next to him Mikaela was trying to not look bored while keeping a smile plastered on her face. He was going to have to make this up to her somehow, he knew that the only reason that she was standing with him instead of waiting for the end of the conference back at the base was to make sure he didn't start to panic as he had done on the plane. In many different ways she was his anchor, calming him down when he became too nervous, or pushing him to do something he knew he needed to do.

Quietly he watched as Lennox and General Morshower were explaining what it was that the NEST organization exactly did, and the acts that it had been performing for the past two years. Will was going into further detail on the relationship that the team had made with the Autobots, not to mention that the military power on the planet, no matter how well equipped didn't stand a chance against the Decepticons without the aide of the Autobots.

It was all too soon for Sam when Will indicated for Sam and Optimus that it was now their time to speak. Taking a deep breath he turned to look at Mikaela for a second, smiled, and then made his way to the podium. Looking out over the crowd now starring at him Sam felt nervous, laughing awkwardly he waved. "Uh hi, I'm um Sam Witwicky the new uh liason to the Autobots."

Picking up on the uneasiness and nervousness in Sam's voice Optimus introduced himself. "And I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots."

The crowd jumped at the sound of Optimus' voice booming over them, the regal and strong quality that his voice possessed sending chills down their spines.

One brave journalist raised his hand with trepidation, the limb shaking slightly. Optimus nodded in his direction. The man seemed to take a second, either building up his courage or second guessing his decision, Sam didn't know. The man finally seemed to have found his voice, and he spoke in a thick English accent. "What exactly gives this boy," the man said indicating Sam. "the qualifications to take on such a major role?"

Looking down at Sam Optimus nodded, indicating that he would take the question. "Samuel Witwicky is a close friend and ally of the Autobots. We trust him more than any other."

Another man, with red hair and standing closer to them than the last, spoke with an Irish accent. "What exactly is it you have done Mr. Witwicky to earn such a trust?"

Sam shot Optimus a look wondering what it was he was supposed to say, but Optimus only looked down at him waiting for his response. Looking back towards the congregation of people patiently and impatiently waiting for his response, Sam felt his hands moisten as he began to sweet from his nervousness. "Um, my great great grandfather Archibald Witwicky, he uh found the first Cybertronian Megatron on an expediation to the Antarctic. His glasses that he was uh, wearing at the time somehow had gotten a Cybertronian code placed on them, and they kinda came into my possession."

Taking a breath Sam went on. "Both the Decepticons, the Autobots opposites, and the Autobots needed his glasses to find an artifact that belonged to their race. They needed it to kind of repair their planet. We were able to find it, but it uh, kind of got destroyed when I used to kill Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons."

The press were gaping at him by this point, Sam took the break to catch his breath which he hadn't realized he was holding the entire time.

"So what your saying is that you killed one of them." A man three rows away from Sam said pointing towards Optimus.

"He did, for a time." Was Optimus' response.

A woman with a dark complexion raised her hand. "Would you care to explain what you mean by 'for a time'?"

"Megatron was killed by Mr. Witwicky two years ago in Mission City. His spark however was reanimated with the power of a remaining shard of the Allspark, not but a week ago."

"What exactly is your reason for staying here then, if this Allspark you speak of is gone now?" Someone towards the middle of the crowed yelled.

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, that is our belief. The Decepticons however do not share in it. They only desire in their own survival and prevailing over others. They will be back, and when they do decide to return, we will be there to stop them and protect you."

Another man standing next to the last yelled out pointing at the Autobots. "It's you their here for, they want their revenge on you."

Sam looked between Optimus and the crowd nodding in approval, however, Sam could tell some were scowling as if they were wondering if the man had a point or was stating his own fears. Stepping back up to the podium Sam looked determined as he stared at the man. "It's not just the Autobots that they're gonna be wanting revenge on anymore. For the past two years, NEST, humans have been aiding the Autobots in fighting the Decepticons. Major Lennox already spoke to you about this. We've been beating them, destroying them. And because of that fact their going to be coming at us for revenge as well. This might not have been our war to begin with, but it is now."

Taking a breath Sam went on. "I understand that a lot of you don't want to have anything to do with this, that most of you are afraid. Up until a week ago I wanted nothing more than to be a normal person, going to college. But you know what, right now all I want to do is to stand by my friends, I made my mind up to do everything I can to help them. And right now, at this moment all I'm asking is for you to trust them. Trust me, they're the best friends you can ask for." Sam said looking at the form of Bumblebee standing between the forms of Ratchet and Sideswipe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It hadn't taken long for them to return to the base at Diego Garcia. The entire way instead of feeling nervous due to having to give a speech, Sam was feeling nervous wondering what the effect of the conference would be. The waiting he found was way worse.

At the moment they had the television in the briefing room turned to CNN where they were continuing to report on the conference. So far things seemed to be going well, they hadn't begun reporting on people panicking in the streets or riots breaking out yet, so Sam figured that had to be a good sign.

As they watched the image on the screen changed from the newsroom to the outside of the UN building where the conference had taken place, at the moment they were showing the rest of what Sam had to say concerning the Transformers. He had gone into depth about the threat that the Decepticons possessed, not to mention that the only way in which that they stood a chance against them was with the help of the Autobots.

Many different delegates had spoken informing the world that their countries would be working with the Autobots in neutralizing the threat of the Decepticons. This had pleased everyone because that meant that NEST would not only be getting even more men, but the money that was put forth into funding the military group would be raised meaning better weaponry and other items of need. It could also mean that the Autobots base of operations could be better, bigger than the hanger that they were being forced to use at the moment.

"Well, looks like things might be looking up for us." Epps said as he leaned back in his chair placing his hands behind his head and throwing his legs up on the table in front of himself.

Lennox looked over at his friend and snorted at the laid back expression that he was wearing. "Yeah, be nice if our funding can get raised outta all this."

Epps snorted. "Be surprised if we don't." An image of Sam speaking at the podium once again flashed across the screen in front of them. "Told ya the kid would be fine."

Lennox nodded, looking towards the far end of hanger that had been converted into a briefing, debriefing room they were in to see Sam conversing with Optimus and Bumblebee. "I didn't doubt he wouldn't."

Suddenly an image on the TV screen caught their attention. A reporter was interviewing someone in the crowed on their opinion about the Autobots and the cover story. "…don't really belong. Their doing nothing but endangering everyone on this planet, and we don't need them. My daughter's been having nightmares about that thing from the TV. And if you ask me, things aren't going to get better, we've all been caught in the crossfire of their war and we're all going to suffer because of it."

"What do you think of the Autobots, they say they're here to protect us." The reporter asked.

"You ask me, it's nothing but a farce to gain our trust, then when we turn our backs on them they shot us. For all we know they're working with those Decepti…" Having heard enough Epps hit the mute button.

"Awe crap, this aint good man." Epps groaned sitting up straighter and throwing the remote on the table in front of him.

Lennox nodded. "Not really much we can do except gain everyone's trust. It's the general and the UN representatives that are gonna have it hard."

"Don't forget the kid, he is the Autobots liaison." Epps said.

Lennox groaned. Running a hand down his face he sighed. "All right, all right. Let's think about this. It was just one man, not everyone can think that."

Epps nodded. "It is a lot for people to take in right off the bat. Maybe once they've had time to think about it they might think other wise. Or it just might make them panic more."

"For the sake of everyone's sanity let's hope it's the latter."

Just as the two friends were getting ready to make their way towards Optimus and Sam someone came running towards them. "Major Lennox, we've got incomings."

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Will asked as he rushed towards the soldier.

"We think they may be Autobots sir." The man said, as they quickly made their way across the hanger towards Optimus.

"Exactly how many we talking about?" Lennox asked staring at Optimus and noticing the dimness of the bots optics. He must've been getting word from his fellow Autobots of their descent to the planet.

"We picked up three entering the atmosphere." The man said trying to keep up with the major.

"E.T.A." Lennox asked, taking his eyes off of the Autobot leader and looking at the soldier.

"Five minutes sir."

Lennox nodded, looked around the hanger, then raised his voice. "We got incoming Autobots, landfall in five."

Everyone one in the vicinity looked up at the voice, nodded, and rushed out of the hanger doors. The Autobots that were in the hanger transformed and drove out the gigantic doors only to transform once again, and turned their optics skyward, watching for their comrades. Optimus chose to take his time walked with Lennox and Epps, the two humans having to walk at a brisk pace to keep up with his gigantic strides.

"Do you know who they are?" Lennox asked, remembering Optimus' dim optics only seconds ago.

Looking down at the Major and Master Sergeant Optimus nodded.

Off in the distance what looked to be three comets crashed into the sea's waves, a second later three towering Autobot protofroms rose breaking through white caps of the waves that their descent had created.

They met the newly arrived Autobots halfway between the hanger and the beach. "It's about time you got here Sunny. What were you doing, making sure you could see yourself in your own blades?" Sideswipe said as he slung his arms over a bot that bore a remarkable likeness to him.

Sunny shoved Sideswipe's arm off of himself then began to check himself over scratches and dings. "If you messed my armor up Sides I'll blow your aft off."

Ironhide groaned. "Primus, the true twins are back together."

Sideswipe and Sunny grinned at him "Aint it great." Sideswipe said.

"Sorry we're late Prime." The mech with what looked to be a metallic and sharp u on his face plate just above his optics said. "We would have been here sooner, but Wheeljack wouldn't leave before his last experiment was accounted for."

Ratchet turned to look at the mech named Wheeljack. "I've been looking forward to your arrival, we've been needing to create a better base of operations, and your expertise could be of great use."

Turning to look down at the humans that were staring up at the newly arrived Autobots Optimus held his hand up silencing their chatter. "I would like to introduce you to our engineer and main scientist Wheeljack." The one named Wheeljack nodded his head towards them, he was almost at Ironhide's height though he seemed to be a little bit more bulky than the weapons specialist.

"This is Prowl, one of my lieutenants and a prized member of Cybertron's security forces." The Bot with what Same thought looked like a u on his head stared at the assembled humans.

"And this is Sunstreaker, Sideswipe's twin brother." Optimus said indicating the final mech. Suddenly Sam understood why he resembled Sideswipe.

"So there are other Twins other than Mudflap and Skid's, and Arcee and her sisters?" Mikaela asked looking between the two bots.

Looking down at her Arcee nodded. "There are, but not many of us. As far as I know were the only twins on all of Cybertron."

Ratchet nodded. "As I have informed Master Sergeant Epps before a Cybertronian who's spark splits at our birthing creates a twin. The phenomenon was not as known to occur as it is here."

"What's with the fleshlings?" Sunstreaker asked as bent down and poking Sam, or more like shoving Sam. Sam staggered for a moment, then glared at the mech.

"Sunstreaker, do not harm the humans. They are our allies." Optimus said folding his arms across his chest plate.

"What kind of allies do fleshlings make?" Sunstreaker laughed poking Sam again, forcing him to once again regain his balance.

"The hell?" Sam said shouting at the bot.

"Touch the boy again and I'll use your aft as target practice." Ironhide growled, spinning his weapons into existence and charging them.

"The humans have been a great asset in our cause. Sam Witwicky," Optimus said waving a hand in Sam's direction. "was the dealer of Megatron's death two years ago. He has dedicated his life to our cause, as has everyone you see before us as have more."

"Megatron's dead, and this boy was the cause?" Wheeljack said bending down in front of Sam in order to get a better look at him. "I would appreciate the opportunity to study you in order to discover if there is a difference from you and the rest of your species."

"Tell him no, or you will be no more than liquid on the wall of his lab." Ironhide said looking down at Sam. Wheeljack scowled in response, and Sam chuckled nervously as he stepped behind Will.

"For a time, but no longer. A shard of the Allspark resurrected him one week ago." Optimus said.

"What is the plan Prime?" Prowl said his hands resting on his hips.

"For now we must wait. Megatron's numbers have been weakened and himself damaged in the last battle. It will be some time before he will have the ability to strike at us. And You must obtain a terreestirial disguise. NEST possesses a number for you to choose from." Optimus said indicating a far hanger where a number of vehicles could be seen in the open door way.

"Graham, take our new friends and get them an alt mode." Lennox said with a smile on his face, calling to the British SASF Agent.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam stared up at the black and white Dodge Charger police cruiser, memories of a Saleen style police cruiser attacking himself and Mikaela. He groaned wondering why Prowl couldn't have picked something other than a cop car, ever since that experience he wasn't a big fan of them thanks to Barricade. Though much to Sam's pleasure instead of saying 'To Punish and Enslave' along the side Prowls alt form had 'Protect and Serve' written in red along its side.

The other two Autobots Sam had to admit chose some sick looking cars. Sunstreaker had trans-scanned a Lamborghini Murciélago that was a almost blinding yellow, that it seemed to match his name. Wheeljack, much to Mikaela's awe and admiration had scanned a SABB Aero-X. Mikaela at the moment was starring at the car as both its driver passenger doors along with its roof began to rise and move forward reminding Sam of a batmobile, only instead of black the car was silver. The seats of the car had a deep red and green color of thread stitched into the black leather looking a lot like the Autobot logo.

"Typical of you to go for the most advanced terrestrial disguise Wheeljack." Chromia joked looking down at the Autobots engineer and scientist.

"Primus, it is simply amazing what these humans have done with their technology with such a basic level of intellect. I have seen a number of areas where I could improve upon the design, though the number is few." Wheeljack said as he transformed into his bipedal mode.

Sam began to back up but bumped into the bumper of Sunstreaker as he was doing so. "Hey, watch the paint job fleshling. If I got one mark on me, I swear to Primus…" Sunstreaker said as he backed up farther from Sam.

"_You lay one hand on his head… blow em up, blow em up!" _Bumblebee said through his sound bytes pointing at Sunstreaker.

Ratchet turned to glare at Ironhide. "You two are spending too much time together. He has begun to act much as you do." Ironhide's only response was to grunt and shrug.

Optimus turned to look at his lieutenant as he transformed, taking on a far more familiar form. "Have you made communication with anyone as you approached the planet?"

Prowl nodded. "We passed the planet Red Alert and Blurr had been sent to search and I was able to make contact with them. Blurr explained that Red Alert was trying to settle a dispute on the planet, that the moment they could they would follow us."

"Any other bots?" Optimus asked.

"We ran into Thundercracker and Skywarp. Sunstreaker greatly damaged Thundercracker, but Skywarp was able to cause a distraction allowing him and his brother to flee. They are more than likely back with Megatron and their final brother at the moment."

"Megatron's Seeker's will be a problem. But one I feel that we can easily face. Have you seen Breakaway, with the Seekers, we could greatly use his aide." Optimus asked, of the Autobots aerial fighter. Having him, a bot that could not only fly but have the speeds that he did would be a great asset against the three Decepticon aerial warriors.

Prowl shook his head. "Not since you had us split up to search for the Allspark."

Optimus nodded and looked out the open hanger doors to the dark night sky. "Let us hope that he and others arrive soon. I fear that Megatron has begun to marshal the remaining Decepticons to wherever he is."

Prowl nodded, then looked back towards were the humans were milling about entering the newly arrived Autobots into a database. "The humans Prime, is it wise to trust them with so much?"

Looking down at his lieutenant and friend Optimus nodded. "They are a young race Prowl, but they are much like we are. They have a determination I have not seen for a many a cycle in another being. They are willing to accomplish anything once they set their minds to it. Sam Witwicky is prime example of this."

Prowl turned to look at Sam to see him laughing and joking with Mikaela, Lennox, and Epps. "I do not understand how a fleshling could have done all that you said he has done."

Optimus only smiled. "He is a special human, with a destiny that even I have yet to understand, however it is one that is connected with us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam had heard enough about the twins to know that they loved to pull pranks. It was something that he was beginning to learn in great detail, having experienced the two's idea of humor the night before. It was for this reason that he was going to them for help. Raymond Epps, he kept telling himself over and over again deserved this.

He found the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe arguing about something within the medical hanger that had been set up for Ratchets use, which was also for the time being used by Wheeljack as well. "Hey, uh Sideswipe Sunstreaker, I uh need a favor."

The two stopped their bickering and looked down at Sam, then bent down to look at him closer.

"What is it Sam?" Sideswipe said as he pushed his brother a little farther away from him.

"I uh, was wondering if you'd help me with a prank." Sam said looking hopefully between the two mechs.

"On who?" Sunstreaker asked, now interested. Sam had learned from Ironhide that the two things that Sunstreaker cared about most was his appearance and messing with people.

"Epps. He's kinda been messing with me ever since me and Mikaela got engaged, and I want to get him back."

"Engaged?" Sunstreaker asked.

Sam groaned. "Yeah, y'know. Get hitched, tie the knot, married."

Sunstreaker nodded in understanding, though Sam didn't know if it was from his rather poor explanation or having looked the meaning of the word up on line. "So will you guys help me?"

"We shall aid you Sam in your desire to repay Raymond Epps." Sideswipe said as he stood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey everyone, hope your liking the story.

Up next we got Sams revenge on Epps with the aid of Sunstraker and Sideswipe so it should be interesting. If you have any idea's on what the prank should entail just let me know and I might use them since I'm planning on making the whole thing like a day of torture for Epps.

If your wondering what our new additions to the story look like the refrences in which I'm using are on my profile page.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As Raymond Epps awoke the next morning, he felt a sense of foreboding enter his being, as if someting bad was going to happen that day, and it was going to be directed at himself. He tried fruitlessly to shake the feeling as he showered and dressed, but he was unable to.

He made his way into the base's mess hall, grabbed a tray, a bowl of cereal and a bagel, then set off for the table that Will was sitting at. "Morning." Will said looking up at him.

"Morning." Dipping his spoon into the bowl of cereal and then bringing it to his mouth Epps took a bite. "Anything supposed to be happening today?"

Will shook his head. "No, Director Keller wont be here to meet the new Autobots until tomorrow, and the kid said he'd be heading back to school after he leaves."

Epps grunted that he understood and went back to eating his breakfast. When he looked back up Mikaela and Sam were standing in front of him grinning. "What do you want, its too early for you to be grinning like that." Epps said groaning.

"Ratchet said something about him and Wheeljack wanting to talk with you about something." Sam said still grinning down at him.

"Yeah, so?" Epps said putting his spoon down and grabbed his knife to put the cream cheese on his bagel.

"They kinda want to talk with you now." Mikaela answered. Epps groaned again in reply, grabbed his bagel and stood up. He began to walk out of the mess hall but was stopped as Will called out to him.

"Yeah, what?" The next thing he knew was that something was being poured on him from above, he looked up only to have to cover his head in defense as even more honey then feathers were falling onto him. Whipping at his eyes violently so that he could see, he saw the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe waving him.

"Nothing man." Epps could hear Lennox say over the laughter coming through the mess hall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later Epps walked into the Recreation Room of the base, now as clean as he could get and picking a feather out of his ear. "Dude that wasn't cool." He said the moment he spotted Lennox.

Will just shrugged apologetically "Sorry man, just doing what was asked of me."

"Who asked you?" Epps said raising an eyebrow.

"Can't say." Will said smirking.

"Sure you can't." Epps said plopping down in the arm chair next to Will grabbing the remote in the mans hand as he did so. He quickly turned the channel from the news station that Will had it on to ESPN."

Will stared at Epps. "Dude, I was watching that."

"Don't care, call it revenge." Epps said not caring to turn his head from the television screen to look at his friend.

Lennox looked at Epps wondering if he may be able to trade the remote for information. He then decided that if he did it wouldn't matter very much. "Dude if I were to tell what's gonna happen next you gonna turn it back?"

Epps looked at Will for a moment then nodded. Turning to look around himself to act as if he was looking for onlookers Will said. "I'd get up if I were you."

Looking quizzically at his friend Epps asked. "Why's that."

Will shrugged "Don't really know, all I know is it has something to do with sitting there."

Epps nodded and began to stand only to realize that he couldn't. Looking back at Will he growled. "I'm glued to the chair."

"What?" Will said chuckling.

Growling and scowling Epps said. "I said that I'm glued to the Chaiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrr" He screamed the lasts part as he was suddenly yanked backwards the remote flying out of his hand and into the air, and to then suddenly be dragged out of the room. He strained his head to look up only to see a yellow Lamborghini Murciélago dragging him across the base and towards the beach. "What the hell. Sunstreaker, damn it stop."

"What'd you say. Go faster?" Sunstreaker's voice carried back to him. As they went men and women were coming out of the barracks and hangers to see what was going on, and at the sight of seeing the Master Sergeant being dragged being he Autobot they burst into laughter.

"No Dammit, I said stop. Stop." All of a sudden Epps felt the chair that he was in sink as it went from the pavement to the sand. And then Epps knew what was about to happen, raising his voice more he yelled. "Don't you do it man, don't do it."

Making a quick turn before he drove into the waves Sunstreaker released the cable attached to him and Epps went flying into the waves. Everyone that had come out to watch what was happening piled around on the beach and waited for Epps to reemerge from the water. When he did his pants were missing, due to his having to have to discard them in order get off of the chair.

The master sergeant stalked his way out of the water and pas the onlookers muttering under his breath about the worst day of his life and how he was going to go pray that nothing else happened.

Sam chuckled as he watched the man head back to his own barracks. "Thanks Sunstreaker."

"My paint job, I got sand all over my paint job." Sunstreaker said as he looked himself up and down.

Sam laughed looking up at the bot. "Don't worry about, I'll give you a wash."

"You better add wax to that too." Sunstreaker said looking down at the human.

"No prob man, I got you covered."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epps didn't want to leave his room, his nice and safe room, were he could continue to sleep, and stay away from the crazy bots. But no, his so called friend just had to come and get him, take him from his safe room, where he could sleep in peace, just because Ratchet had wanted to see him.

He got halfway to the med bay when he remembered something. The kid had used Ratchet as an excuse earlier to get him to stand outside the mess hall in order to be covered in honey and feathers. And then something else hit him, he had been with Will both times something had happened to him. He glared at his friend. "Nuh ah. Aint gonna happen man. I'm heading back to my room."

Will turned around to watch him stalk back towards the barracks. "What, man what are you talking about."

"Every time I've been around you today something has happened to me, I aint gonna let you do anything else to jinx me man. Not gonna happen." Epps yelled over his shoulder.

Lennox shook his head then chased after his friend. "Man what are you talking about. You don't go to see Ratchet, your gonna remember why they call him the Hatchet."

Epps snorted "Yeah right, I'm willing to take the risk."

Lennox shook his head and stopped trying to catch up with his friend. "Ratchets not going to like this."

Epps continued his march toward his room, and upon reaching it and opening his door he stopped in his tracks. Sam and Mikaela were standing just inside the door. Sam had his arms raised with a balloon full of something in both hands, and Mikaela had a water gun in both hands. "Awe come on." Was all he said as he turned and began to run.

As he did Sam hit him in the back with one balloon and his entire back was sprayed with green paint upon it bursting. His next throw just missed its mark as it sailed just past his head to explode on the pavement, red paint going everywhere. Mikaela sprayed him with the Water guns, one with the blue paint the other with purple.

Epps continued to run, not caring that his entire back was now drenched in an assorted colors of paint. He ran to get away from the crazy teens trying to cover him in paint, he ran to try and get away from the craziness that had been his day. Looking behind him he didn't see either teen, thinking that he had finally lost them he slowed until he came to a stop.

But whoever it was that hated him so much wouldn't let it end that easily. Four bots, both sets of twins stood looming over him, a trash bin held in their hands. "You have got to be kidding me." He said as the four mechs turned the bins over and four things of paint were showered down on him.

"Why me? What did I ever do to deserve this day. Who did I piss off to… kids good" Epps said realization over taking him. Just as he started to slowly make his way once again to his barrack and to shower and change for the third time that day he felt himself being raised off the ground.

"You are coming with me Sergeant Epps." Ratchet said as he placed Epps into the palm of his hand and carried him to the med bay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day was over, the madness was over, he was safe in his room lying in his bed. He had been asleep for the past couple of hours.

Suddenly something woke him up, and when he tried to sit up he found that he couldn't. Looking down to see what was keeping him from moving he found that he had been wrapped in a number of rolls of toilet paper, and the mini-con Wheelie was standing on his chest looking down at him. "The hell."

The bot smirked. "Courtesy of the Warrior Goddess." Was all he said as he jumped from the bed to the window sill and then out the window.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Tranquility, CA- Tranquility Community College

Trent DeMarco sighed as he sat at the college campus' cafeteria. Every single place he went all he saw was that stupid press conference. He had been hoping that after he had sat through his boring lectures that he might be able to watch a little Sports Center while he ate his burger and fries, but the school didn't seem to care that he could care less about what was going on in the world.

It annoyed him that the schools football team wouldn't allow him to play for them, him, who was the best quarterback that his high school had had. It had forced him to get a job, as his father had told him that if he couldn't or wouldn't do anything extracurricular at the school, that he would need to work to pass the time. He hated his job, he hated working the McDonalds window and getting yelled at by people who didn't think that he knew how take an order.

He tore off another piece of his burger as he sat there pondering how his life could plummet any farther from the greatness that he had possessed at his high school to this lowly level of pathetic. Suddenly he heard a voice on the television that he hadn't heard since high school. It was the voice of the man that he loved to mess with, it was the voice of the man that had taken his girl from him.

The piece of the burger that had been in his mouth dropped onto his pants as he sputtered and stood, ketchup and the assortment of extras going all over his pants. The girl that was sitting at the table next to him began to laugh and point, but he took no notice.

Sam Witwicky, was at the UN, was standing next to giant robot, and was talking about how he had destroyed a giant robot.

He walked closer to the T.V. so that he could hear better. Witwicky was going on about how the world should accept the Autobots, how they could be and were really good friends to have. He was talking about how the bad guys, the Decepticons, had almost destroyed the sun, and how the Autobots and stopped them.

How had that little twerp, that nobody become the liaison to giant alien robots. But what was really upsetting him was that Witwicky had a better life than he had. How the hell had that happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles sat in his journalism class at Tranquility Community College, watching the press conference with the rest of his class. It was boring just like any other time their professor had them do something like this. He wandered why he had signed up for this elective instead of rock climbing for the hundredth time.

Just as he was beginning to fall asleep he heard a familiar voice, one that sounded oddly like his best friend. He lazily picked his head up and looked at the screen, his head slipped out of his hand and hit his desk with a resounding thud in shock.

It was Sam. He was standing at the podium, right next to a robot that looked to be at least thirty two feet taller than Sam. He was going on and on about how great a friends the Autobots were. How gentle and how caring they were.

He was talking about how much of an asset they could be, and how no one should be afraid of them. He was telling everyone that the Autobots were only there to protect everyone from their counterparts the Decepticons.

Miles couldn't believe what he was seeing. His friend, the guy that he had known most of his life, the guy that that gotten lucky ever since he had gotten the beaten up old Camero. Sam had gotten everything, he had gotten the hot girl, he had gotten the good grades, he had gotten a scholarship to a great school on the east coast.

But why, why hadn't he told his friend, his best friend that he knew giant alien robots.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Princeton University

Professor Colan rested in his office, smiling like a fool as one of his better looking female students left his office. _Its good to be me_ he thought as he watched her go. The T.V. screen that rested on the other side of his room was muted and turned to CNN. No longer being able to see the student Colan turned back around and grabbed the remote from his desk drawer and turned the sound back on.

He took a sip from his Starbucks coffee as a young man who looked to be either eighteen or nineteen walked to the podium and introduced himself as Sam Witwicky. He sputtered and his coffee flew from his mouth. He turned back around and turned his computer screen to his student roster, there he found it, Witwicky was one of his students. He hadn't been in his class at all that week, and now he knew why.

The kid was going on about his relationship with the Autobots at the moment, that he didn't care that his legs were burning from the hot liquid. "Well, Einstein indeed. The semesters going to be interesting.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait on a new chapter. Things have been a little hectic with school lately and I had to concentrate with that. Now that I got my math midterm out of the way I was able to get this done. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon, but I have a speech that I have to work on for net week so it may be on here in two weeks hopefully.

Hope everyone likes this.

* * *

Chapter 11

Sam sighed. He had been on the phone for the past thirty minutes with his friend Miles, and he didn't think his friend was planning on hanging up any time soon. He could understand where his friend was coming from, if he were in his position and Miles had kept something like this from him he'd be feeling put out as well. Betrayed even.

He looked up at the sound of a door opening and he saw Leo coming in with another box. He had returned to Princeton finally to find that the dorm that he had been assigned to had been closed for repairs, which the government was being forced to pay. The school in the meantime had been forced to find housing arrangements for the students, and of course that meant moving. Sam felt lucky, and he wondered if his new position had anything to do about it because he and Leo had been lucky enough to have been placed in a pretty sweet apartment close to the school.

Mikaela who had decided to stay the weekend before heading back to Tranquility was lounging on the couch, flipping through the channels on the T.V. She sent him a sympathetic look as he sat down, no longer feeling up to standing as his legs had begun to go to sleep from standing in one location for too long.

He should of at least told his friend, he knew that. He had wanted to tell Miles, but he had been sworn to secrecy by the government not long after Mission City. He had meant to give him a call to explain everything before giving the conference, but it had slipped his mind. He hadn't wanted him to find out like this. But he had, and that was why he was allowing his friend to rant at him without being interrupted.

Finally Miles seemed to stop, and Sam thought that he could finally get a word in. "Better?"

Miles on the other end laughed. "Yeah, thanks for asking."

Sam nodded, but then remembered he couldn't be seen by the other man. "No prob. Sorry for keeping you out of the loop for so long man. It wasn't something I wanted to do."

"Its no problem, I figured as much." He paused, then Sam heard him start to laugh. "So your Satan Camaro was actually an alien robot. You weren't to far off."

Sam laughed as well. "I guess not."

"So here's the big question man."

Sam quirked a brow, wandering what he'd want to ask. "Yeah?"

"When do I get to met this giant robot?"

Sam burst out laughing. "Soon man, Probably when I come home for Thanksgiving."

"So how are things with Mikaela? You two break up yet?" Miles asked. It had become pretty much something that he asked every time the two talked lately.

"No, actually the opposite. We're engaged." Sam said with a laugh as he scratched the back of his head. He noticed Mikaela smile at him and he smiled back.

Sam heard what sounded like a spit and then couching. "Dude, seriously. Why didn't you tell me this sooner."

"Maybe because you were ranting about being left out of my secret for the first thirty minutes of this call." Sam said, with a laugh to show that he wasn't upset or anything.

"Yeah, well, it surprised me is all. You try sitting in a journalism class and see your best friend on TV at the United Nations surrounded by giant alien robots and not feel put out. So am I going to be the best man or what?"

"Do you even need to ask man. There's no question."

Sam heard barking on the other end of the phone and a groan. "Look man, Mason needs to go out, I'll call you later."

"Yeah no problem. Just call my cell man."

The two hung up, and placing his phone back into his pocket Sam plopped himself down next to Mikaela with a groan.

Mikaela gave him a sympathetic smile. "Well, that went well."

Sam groaned again. "Better than I expected. I should have told him before giving that speech."

"Maybe." Mikaela said as she snuggled closer to him. "Though I doubt his reaction would have been any better."

"He may not have been so mad." Sam said as he turned his head to look at her.

Mikaela was about to respond but Leo had picked that moment to reemerge from his room. "Dude, Chinese or Pizza for dinner."

Sam looked up at his roommate and smirked. "Neither. Mik and I are going out to get something."

Leo's face fell. "Dude, you cant be asking me to eat alone."

"I'm not. I'm just saying I'm not eating with you. Call Fassbinder and Sharsky, I'm sure they wouldn't mind going out for pizza."

Leo's face contorted. "Dude you know I'm trying to give them space right now. Their not exactly happy with me taking the site down. Not to mention what we just went through, their jealous."

Mikaela snorted.

Sam groaned. "Look man, Mik's going home tomorrow, so we're gonna go have dinner. If you don't want to eat by yourself, make up with them, or don't and eat by yourself."

* * *

I'm gonna possibly do the date the next chap or possibly try something new. Maybe introduce one or two new Autobots or maybe talk about the Decepticons. I don't know yet.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sam sighed contently as he watched their waiter walk away after giving their order. Turning his head back to look at Mikaela he gave her a small, loving smile. He wished that she wouldn't be going back home the next day, but he also knew that she needed to begin to get things in order. She would need to get her father in line, and back to the point where he could stand on his feet without help or falling back into the habit of hotwiring cars.

They had both decided that was what best at the time. And she had decided that she would be moving in with him after Thanksgiving. He could live without her around for at least two months, it was better than not seeing her until his winter break, at least that was what he told himself.

He was also happy to have heard from Bumblebee on the ride to the restaurant that Optimus had set it up to have one of the Autobots stay with Mikaela for her own protection. Arcee had volunteered to become her guardian, and Sam knew that Mikaela didn't mind. She and the Fembot had created a close bond, not as close as Sam and Bee's but close all the same, over their trip back to Diego Garcia.

"You sure you don't want to stay a few more days?" Sam asked.

Mikaela smiled sadly. "Yeah, I need to get back before my dad starts to worry too much. Besides I need to start buttering him so we can tell him."

Sam laughed. "Do your best, It'd be nice to feel welcomed and not hated by him when I get back."

Mikaela snorted, she should have known that their conversation on the _Roosevelt_ would not put all of his fears to bed. "Like I said, he won't hate you. Probably just try to scare you for fun."

"Geat." He moaned causing her to laugh.

"So, you can face Megatron without blinking, but you're terrified of my father." She said corking a brow.

Sam groaned, it always seemed to be a favorite past time of hers to talk about his fear of every day things while not being afraid of giant robots. "That's different, Megatron I know how to deal with, your dad is a completely different story."

"How so?" Mikaela asked leaning on the table and resting her chin in her hand.

Sam ran a hand through his hair before replying. "I can run away from Megatron, not to mention the Autobots to help me out. I don't know how to deal with your father."

Noticing how uncomfortable he was with the concept of meeting her father Mikaela placed her hand on his trying to comfort him. "My dad's no different than my grandmother, and you did fine when you meet her. Just remember, no matter what he says or does, nothing is going to change how I feel about you."

Sam smiled and placed his free hand on top of hers. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Mikaela smirked. "I don't know, saved the world twice, told me there was more to me than met the eye, you're you. Pick one."

"I like the saving the world part. It makes me sound cooler than I really am." Sam said smirking and puffing out his chest.

Mikaela laughed. "Sam, you're cool because you're you, not because you're some world savior."

Sam was about to respond but something caught his eye. He turned his head to the side and saw a little girl standing next to him staring at him. The next thing he knew was she was thrusting a small book and pen towards him. "Would you sign this for me."

Mikaela cooed, smiling and laughing lightly at the girl and the look on Sam's face. "Well Sam, you going to sign it or not."

"M-me?" Sam asked pointing at himself.

The girl giggled and nodded. Smiling down at the girl Sam took the pad and pen from her hands and signed his name and a small note to the girl. She smiled, and then turned to Mikaela.

Mikaela's smile faltered for a second before beaming down at the little girl and signing her own name and message. "Thank you mister, miss." And with that she turned and skipped back to her table and mother.

"Well that was… odd." Sam said staring at the girl.

"Yeah, but nice." Mikaela put in.

By that time their food had arrived and they ate in relative silence for most of the meal. When they had finished their dinner's they paid, and made their way back to Bumblebee. "So, what time is your flight leaving tomorrow?" Sam asked.

Mikaela pulled out the flight information that she had printed that morning from her purse and looked it over. "Looks like two, so I should probably get to the airport by twelve thirty."

Sam nodded as he turned to look at her but kept his hands on the wheel to make it appear as if her were driving and Bee. "And Arcee's meeting you at the airport. What are you going to do about your bike?"

"I didn't take it to the airport, I took a cab remember." Sam nodded, he had forgotten that she had brought Wheelie in a tin box, and it would have been difficult to ride the bike with it on the back.

"Wheelie going back with you?" Sam asked after a few minutes silence.

Mikaela smirked. "Don't worry Sam, I'll keep the little guy in line. Besides he'll give Boncrusher someone to play with."

Sam laughed, Mikaela's giant Mastiff would have fun chasing the mini bot around. He wished he could be there to see it.

"That's good."

* * *

Saturn, the Nemesis

The Autobots would pay. The Human would pay for ruining his plans once again. Thanks to Prime he could not take his revenge on his master for fooling him. He could not become a Prime, h e had finally come to terms with that. But perhaps he could find another way to gain more power to defeat Prime, his brother. His brother, his weak, fleshling loving brother.

In time everyone would feel his wrath, feel his hatred. It would take time to marshal his forces to the point where he could once again strike at the planet Earth. But for now he would revel in the knowledge that his people were in the open now, those Autobots could no longer hide.

He looked up as he heard something impact the planet. Standing from what had once been his master throne he transformed and flew out of the wreckage of the Nemesis and once he was outside the ship transformed again. Knelling in front of was a bot that towered far over head, he was at least thirty feet taller than Demolisher had been. Megatron smiled, things had just turned in his favor. "Tidal Wave, Welcome."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Airports annoyed him, and it wasn't just all of the security check points that they forced you to go through, it was that right now it was what was going to be separating him and Mikaela for the next couple of months.

It wasn't just that he and Mikaela were going to have to be without each other until Thanksgiving that was getting to him either. It was the fact that things were in the open now, it was that he was worried for her safety. There was no telling what was going to happen once they were separated. As he had told Leo once "There's like 10 terrible things they can do to you. Let's start with death. That's the first thing: death. And it just gets worse from there."

He knew Arcee would do everything in her power to keep her safe, and that quenched some of his fears. But he also knew that if the Decepticons really wanted something, they do everything they could to get. They didn't care about civilian life like the Autobots did, they didn't care about fighting fare.

With Megatron back there was no telling when they would attack, nor how bad the attack would be, nor who they would attack. At least when Megatron had been dead and Starscream had been in charge they could at least count on the Decepticons making stupid decisions. Megatron didn't make stupid decisions; he knew that his greatest advantage at the moment was in his numbers. And if the battle in Egypt was anything to go by the Decepticons numbers far out reached the Autobots.

Sighing he ran a hand through his hair and turned to look at Mikaela. He didn't know what he'd do if anything happened to her, and he really didn't want to find out.

Mikaela seemed to notice that he was looking at her and turned towards him giving him a smile. "What you thinking about?"

Sam not wanting to worry her placed a smiled on his face. "Just how much I'm going to miss you."

Mikaela quirked an eyebrow. "That's nice. Now what are you really thinking about?"

Sam groaned to himself. She knew him too well. "I just don't want anything to happen to you while you're gone. That's all."

Mikaela smiled sadly knowing just how he felt. She had been having the same fears since the night before. "I don't want anything to happen to you either."

Sam placed his hand on her cheek and began to trace his thumb back and forth. "You sure that your going to be fine with just Arcee? You'd be a lot safer if you had her sisters protecting you too."

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "I think Arcee and I'll be just fine."

Sam groaned. "Come on 'Kaela just do this for me. Please. You heard what Bee said earlier. Optimus is sending Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to help back Bee up, you should have Moonracer and Chromia."

Mikaela was silent for a few moments then finally gave a small smile and a light laugh. "Why is it so hard to say no to you?"

"I don't know." Sam said smirking. "Maybe it's just my manly good looks and likeable personality."

"Don't flatter yourself." Mikaela said with a laugh.

"Two O-Clock flight to L.A.X. will be departing from gate nine in thirty minutes. All those in first class please board now." The stewardess announced over an intercom. Sam and Mikaela looked up at the announcement, but then turned their attention back to each other.

Sam was about to tell her to be careful again but she beat him to it. "I know, I'll be careful."

Sam smiled. "You know me too well."

"I do." Mikaela said smirking.

"Two O-Clock flight to L.A.X. will be departing from gate nine in twenty minutes. All those in business class please board now."

"You be careful while I'm gone too. I'd hate for something to happen to you before we can even start planning our wedding."

"I've already seen the afterlife once, I don't really feel like seeing it again anytime soon."

"Sam I'm serious." Mikaela said giving him a pointed look.

"I know, I'll be fine. Between Bee, Sides, and Sunny nothing's gonna happen to me."

Finally the stewardess announced that it was time for Mikaela to board the plane. Sam drew her into his arms and planted a light kiss on her lips. When they finally pulled apart she smiled up at him. "I'll call when I land."

"Never thought you wouldn't." Sam said as he handed her her carry on bag. She turned to go but stopped just before entering the door. "And Sam."

"Yeah?" Sam asked placing his hands into his jackets pockets and smiling.

"No making out with robots while I'm gone." Mikaela said with a smile.

Sam's smile dropped from his face and his mouth hung open. "I-I told you she kissed me."

"I know." Mikaela said smirking. "I just like to see you squirm.

* * *

Sam sighed as he closed Bee's driver door and placed his hands the wheel. "Well buddy I guess it's just you and me now."

"_Elementary my dear Watson." _Bumblebee said through his radio.

Sam glared at the radio. "Yeah, I know that was kinda obvious."

"_Frankly, my dear. I don't give a damn."_

Sam groaned. "Come on man. Cut a guy some slack."

"_Surely you can't be serious." _

"All right, all right. You're right, next time I'll think of something better to say."

"_Lovely…lovely."_

_

* * *

_

_A.N. _

_Sorry about the short chapter. I needed to get this out of the way in order to go into my next idea. Alright so now I need to ask would you rather me jump a couple of months to Sam and Mikaela's reunion, or would you rather me jump forward so that we're closer to the wedding.  
_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Two months later, Thanksgiving.

It was finally time for Thanksgiving Break and Sam was just ten miles from his home town of Tranquility, not to mention his fiancé. He had missed Mikaela, and worried about her every minute that he was away.

His worry had not abated, but only strengthened after he had had a run in with the Decepticon Barricade once again the month before. He had no doubt that Bumblebee would have been able to take out the Decepticon again without any trouble, but he had been grateful that the twins had been there to back them up. It had been the first time that Sam had seen the two fight together since they had been reunited, but he had quickly understood why they were two of the best hand to hand combatants that the Autobots had.

The two brothers were at the moment following behind Bumblebee and Sam, keeping at a safe distance so that they didn't appear as if they were following them, but close enough that they could make a difference if something were to happen.

As much as he was looking forward to seeing Mikaela again, he was feeling sick at the thought of meeting her father. The man, Sam knew from Mikaela's reassuring words, would not try to harm him. But that didn't stop Sam from feeling a sense of unease at meeting the man.

Her father had been released soon after the Battle in Mission City, or what Sam preferred to call it "D-Day", and Sam had yet to meet the man. It had been two years, and not once had they spoken or shaken hands, and Sam wondered if the man didn't think he was important enough to even acknowledge. At first it hadn't bothered him, for he really didn't feel comfortable with meeting his girlfriend's father. And it didn't have anything to do with the man having served time, no, it was that he just didn't want the man to say that he wasn't worthy of his daughter. Which in a small part of him he knew was true.

He had lucked out, basically won the figurative lottery so much lately that he thought that meeting the man would be the one thing that he would lose. It wasn't something that he looked forward to, and dodged at every opportunity given to him.

He sighed as he passed into the city limits of Tranquility. He had promised Mikaela that he would pick her up at the garage before going home. This meant that in only ten minutes his opportunities and luck would run dry.

His phone began to ring, that familiar ring that indicated that Mikaela was calling him. It was at times like these when talking on the phone in Bumblebee that he didn't have to worry about concentrating on his driving and could pay his full attention to his phone and the person on the other end.

He flipped the phone open and put the receiver to his ear. "Hey, how you doing?"

"Fine, just wondering where you are." Mikaela answered with a laugh.

"Just passing Bobby's, I should be there soon. You ready to go?" Sam asked turning his head to look at the dealership where he had bought Bumblebee.

"I will be in a few minutes….hold on a minute." Sam heard her call to someone in the shop "_Yeah he's almost here dad. And no I don't know where you put the sparkplugs."_

Sam laughed and needing to laugh more said. "I love it how you say sparkplugs, say it again."

Mikaela laughed, and in a quieter and sultry voice said once again. "_Sparkplugs."_

Sam smirked as he pulled into the parking lot of the garage that Mikaela worked at. Bumblebee in one of his many idea's of humor began to play a death march. "Yeah, yeah very funny Bee." Taking a deep breath Sam unbuckled himself and opened his door.

Slowly he walked into the garage and surprising Mikaela he placed a hand on her shoulder while she had her back turned to him. She jumped almost a foot off of the stool that she was sitting on and quickly turned around to yell at the one that had scared her. However upon noticing that it was Sam, broke into a smile and threw her arms around him. She lightly hit him in the back of the head. Pulling herself back after a minute she said "That is for scaring me." Then she kissed him. "And that's for being here."

"I take it you missed me?" Sam said raising an eyebrow.

"Just a little." Mikaela said with a smirk.

"Just a little huh?"

"Well maybe more, but not much." Mikaela said laughing lightly.

"So, you ready to leave yet?" Sam asked, and even though his tone was light he was hoping she would say yes.

"Not yet, as soon as I finish wielding this thing back together we can get going. Shouldn't take me more than ten or fifteen minutes. Why don't you talk with my father until then, bond a little." Mikaela said smirking when she noticed his face fall.

"You sure I can't maybe help you." Sam asked hopefully.

"No offense Sam, but you're not the best at this kind of thing."

"I'm not sure but I think that was an insult."

"Take it as you want, but you're not going to get out of meeting my father this time." Tilting her head towards the man at the far end of the garage that currently was attaching the wheels to a bike she said. "Go, say hi, and remember he's no Megatron."

"Yeah, you're right." Sam said and winced slightly when the man looked up at the two of them. "He's worse."

Sighing he turned and began to make his way to the muscular, balding man at the far end of the shop. He looked as if the past couple of years of his life hadn't been the easiest, yet, and though Sam hadn't known the man before he had gone to jail he looked like he was more alive than he had ever been.

His hands and shirt were covered in grease, the hair that he hadn't begun to lose yet was sticking to his head with sweat, and his muscles contracted and expanded with every turn he made on the wheels of the bike.

Mikaela's father looked up as Sam stopped just in front of him. The man stopped what he was doing, and pulling a handkerchief out of his back pocket began to wipe his hands clean. "Sam Wickity?"

"Witwicky dad." Mikaela yelled across the shop.

Mikaela's father looked past Sam and at Mikaela for a moment then back to Sam. "Witwicky. It's about time I got to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too sir." Sam said nervously.

Mikaela's father nodded. "So, I hear you're going to school at Princeton. What is it you're studying?"

"Astronomy, sir."

"That have anything to do with your friends?" the man asked as he stood, and Sam noticed that the man was maybe two, three inches taller than himself.

Sam shrugged awkwardly. "I guess sir. You could probably say that I'm just trying to relate with them more."

The man nodded, and Sam couldn't tell if he was pleased or displeased with his response. Then finally he had begun to do what Sam dreaded the most. He began to act like a father. "You haven't cheated on my daughter have you?"

"No sir. I never would." Sam said and behind him he could hear Mikaela sigh.

"You'd never hurt my daughter would you?" His voice was gruffer than it had been.

"Not in my dreams sir."

"Good, because I have no problem with going back to jail." The man's voice was rougher than it had been, and he had begun to crack his knuckles.

Sam heard metal scraping on pavement and suddenly he felt Mikaela's small and soft hands touch his shoulder. "Easy daddy. You don't have to worry with Sam."

Mr. Banes looked between the two and sighed. He had hoped to make the boy sweat some more, but it looked like his daughter wouldn't allow that anymore. Extending his hand for the first time the man said "My daughter likes you, and if that was all I knew about you it would be enough."

Sam let out a breath that he hadn't realized that he was holding and extended his own hand to shake the older mans. "Thank you sir."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sam should have known that this was going to happen. How could he have not known? He should have prepared himself for this moment. But he hadn't, and he was currently beating himself up for it.

_Why didn't I bring the damn camera?_ He thought as he introduced Miles to the six Autobots.

His friend had acted much as he had guessed he would. He had panicked at first, even though he knew about the Autobots and had seen them on TV before. Yet Sam knew that anyone would more than likely panic at the sight of giant alien robots, no matter how informed that person was.

After the panic at subsided from Miles, he had actually been able to have a conversation with the bots. However Miles had been trying to stay clear of Sunstreaker, the reason being that in his panic he had backed into the Autobot a little too hard and scratched his paintjob. It had been more difficult than Sam had thought it would be for Bumblebee to calm the bot down and had taken the assistance of the Arcee twins to accomplish. And even though Sunstreaker was slightly calmer than he had been, he continued to glare at the group, and Sideswipes continued laughter wasn't helping his mood.

Again Sam wished he had brought his camera, instead of leaving it in his bag at his parent's home.

Suddenly Miles turned to look at him. "So dude, he" he pointed at Bumblebee, "was that beat up Camero that you referred to as Satan's Camero, but now he's a sick piece of wheels. How does that happen?"

Sam looked up at Bumblebee wondering if the bot wanted to answer or if he would have to do it. When Bee remained quiet Sam sighed. "They can change what their disguise looks like. They call it Trans-Scanning. All they really need is a base image of what they want to turn into, and they can then become it." Sam stopped for a moment then added. "As long as it is to scale with themselves."

"Sounds cool. So if you wanted to ride in a Bentley he could scan one, and poof a ride worthy of the rich and famous?" He asked throwing his hands into the air in an exploding gesture.

"They could, but I doubt they would. They normally go for what suits them the best, not us."

"But they could?" Miles asked again.

Sam groaned. "Yeah."

With a smirk Miles said. "That's all I wanted to know, not they dictionary description."

Sam smiled. "I forgot, you like the for idiots version of everything."

Miles began to nod his head then suddenly stopped. "Hey!"

"Hey, if the shoe fits." Sam said smirking.

Behind Miles, Sam could see the twins arguing, more than likely Sideswipe had hit sore spot, probably about Sunstreaker's vanity, and Sunstreaker hadn't taken too kindly to it. To say the least, Sam was beginning to worry about the two beginning to fight. He wondered if the hill they were on would be able to stand two Transformers fighting.

"And they're girls? They have girls?" Miles said pointing to Arcee and her sisters.

"Yes, and yes." Mikaela answered him. Unlike with Leo, Mikaela had long ago become used to Miles and could stand him and sometimes awkward personality. It made Sam hope that she would be able to warm up to Leo.

"So, they have guys and girls. Do they, you know?" He asked, raising and lowering an eyebrow.

Sam gagged on his soda that he had just taken a sip of, and glared at his friend as he began to cough. "How am I supposed to know?"

"You haven't asked?" Miles said looking between the couple in confusion.

"No, and I don't plan to." Sam said.

You're not even curious?"

Sam was about to answer but Mikaela cut him off. "Even if we were it's not something we would really ask them."

Miles seemed to want to push the subject, and Sam knew that this was something that his tree climbing friend seemed to have taken a interest in, but thankfully he dropped it.

"So." he began and once again he looked between the two. "You're actually going to get married?"

"Yeah, what's with the odd look and out of date question man? We talked about this last month."

Miles shrugged and he threw both his hands out in front of himself like he was protecting himself. "It's just that, it's surprising, I mean I didn't think you'd marry so young."

"Neither did I. But I guess dieing can make you see what's important in life. I know it did me." Sam said as he smiled at Mikaela.

"I still can't believe that your ticket got stamped man."

"It wasn't one of his finer moments, but then again it was. He didn't listen to what he was told,"

Bumblebee cut in with a high shrilly girls voice. "_Does he ever!"_

"But," Mikaela said trying not to laugh at the indignant expression on Sam's face and the smile breaking out on Miles. "he usually does the incredible when he acts like that."

"_Watch it little missy, you're giving the man a bloated head_" Bee said, and Sam wondered why Bee seemed to enjoy making fun of him so much. Why everyone loved to make fun of him. Well everyone except his astronomy professor, the man had been overly nice to him since coming back to class, at first he had enjoyed it but now it just annoyed him.

Suddenly Sam heard the sound of metal hitting metal and he groaned. Looking up he was just barely able to catch the sight of Sideswipes feet going over the ledge of the hill and Sunstreaker lowering his arm. Sam raised an eyebrow in question, but the mech wouldn't elaborate.

Suddenly and faster than Sam could process Sunstreaker was pulled over the edge of the hill by his brother and punched in the face plate. Looking up at his guardian who was looking down at him with a questioning look Sam sighed. "Let them work it out this time."

* * *

Saturn, the Nemesis.

Megatron sat on his thrown, overlooking his men, his tools, his minions. He still didn't have enough men yet, at least the amount that he wanted. He might have more than the Autobots, but he wanted more, he wanted to crush the Autobots, and to do that and he would need more men. He could wait, he would be patient, he would amass his strength then attack.

While he waited he would search for answer to his question. His question was answerable, he knew that most, it was just a matter of time until he cam up with it.

His power compared with a Prime, no matter how much he detested to admit it, came nowhere close. And while he could beat Prime, and he had, he knew that if his brother fought the way he had in Egypt, fought without restraint he would lose again.

Prime was too compassionate, and Megatron was ruthless. That was the difference between the two, it showed in everything they did, especially their fighting. Prime would rather sacrifice himself than watch others spark's be extinguished. Megatron could care less. And Megatron knew that if they continued to hold true then Prime would have difficulty beating him.

But that hadn't been the case when Prime had destroyed his master, he had fought without restraint and easily won.

Since then Megatron had worked on a way to gain the power he would need. And he may of found it in an old Cybertronian myth. But for now he would make the Autobots work, and that is why he had sent his Seekers to deal with the Autobots and their fleshling allies.

* * *

Miles is fun to write, I might just use him more before I'm done. Can anyone guess at what this Cybertronian myth is going to be? And what's gonna happen when the Seekers come to play?


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Dad, can you the pass the potatoes?" Mikaela asked looking at her father sitting across from her. It was Thanksgiving and Sam's parents had invited Mikaela, her father and grandmother over for Thanksgiving dinner. Mikaela's father looked up at his daughter and nodded, passing the potatoes to her and a small smile.

Sam and Mikaela had decided to tell her father and grandmother of their engagement that night, and to say the least Sam wasn't looking forward to the ordeal. Sure he and his girlfriends father since meeting were on pretty good terms. But that could easily change, especially if he wasn't ready to see his daughter get married.

It had been difficult keeping his parents from spilling the news to the Banes' all day, especially his mother. Sam had been expecting her to be the one that was going to ruin their plans by getting emotional the moment she saw the three enter the door of the Witwicky home. Luckily she hadn't, and though Sam was sure that his father had something to do with this, he didn't really want to know what that was.

Sam doubted that he had ever seen his mother cook so much. The table was almost to its breaking point, and there were still at least three more dishes sitting on the counter and two pies cooking in the oven. He had to hold back a small smile thinking that his parents had a lot to be thankful for that year. As did he and Mikaela. One being that he was still alive.

They were halfway through their dinner when Sam felt Mikaela put her hand in his. She gave a light squeeze and he turned to look at her, a questioning look in his eyes. She nodded, and he sighed.

He looked around the table and felt his throat go dry. He reached out and quickly took a sip of his sweet tea before clearing his throat. Everyone seemed to stop eating and looked in his direction.

Sam gulped and scratched the back of his head. Mikaela looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Daddy, Grandma, Sam and I have something we want to tell you."

Mr. Banes eyed his daughter for a moment, then narrowed his eyes. "You're not pregnant are you?"

Sam began to choke on his own saliva and Mikaela glared. "No daddy, I'm not."

Mr. Banes nodded and glanced at Sam as he tried to regain his composure. "Daddy, Sam asked me to marry him last month…"

"He did? What did you say?" Mikaela's grandmother asked looking between the two and beaming.

"Well I said yes." Mikaela said giving her grandmother a smile. She knew that she'd be alright with the engagement, she loved Sam, and had been teasing her granddaughter for the past year that it was only a matter of time.

Her father was a different story. His face remained unreadable as he looked back and forth between the two. Sam began to fidget under the man's stare and wondered if he should be preparing himself to make a run for it. He once again felt Mikaela put her hand in his and squeeze it in a reassuring gesture.

"Jonathan." Mikaela's grandmother said looking at her son.

Mr. Banes turned to look at his mother and closed his eyes before looking back at the couple. "Like I said a few days ago, Mikaela loves you. If she didn't as much as she does I wouldn't be okay with this after just meeting you. But she does, and as much as I want to protect her and always see her as my little girl, I know I can't always be there for her and I know she's not so little anymore. If she said yes to you, I'm going to have to trust in her judgment."

Sam sighed as he watched the man stand from his sitting position and Sam did likewise. Mr. Banes extended his hand and Sam found himself doing likewise. "Welcome to the family." Suddenly Sam felt and added pressure on his hand and had to fight hard not wince. "But you better not hurt her, you hear me?"

"Yes sir, I would never." Sam said and was happy to find that the added pressure was gone. Smiling at his soon to be son in law Mr. Banes released his hand and sat back down. "So, where are the Cranberry's?"

* * *

Diego Garcia

Will Lennox found himself laughing as he watched his friend wipe mashed potatoes off his face that one of his many daughters had launched at him.

"Shaniqua, what did I tell you about playing with your food?" Epps asked as he narrowed his eyes at his middle daughter. Even though his voice was hard Will could hear just the tiniest bit of amusement.

"Never play with it." Shaniqua said looking down at her plate. She looked back up a second later and pointed at the boy next to her. "But Fred told me to do it."

Epps turned to look at his son and once again narrowed his eyes. Fred, Robert Epps and his wife's Monique only son began to squirm in his seat. Suddenly Epps head lurched forward as his wife smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't you go glaring at your son."

"Ow woman." Epps said, rubbing the spot where he had been smacked.

"Don't you go 'ow woman' me." She said smacking him again.

Epps was about to open his mouth but Lennox leaned over towards him and whispered. "Unless you want a big fat lump on the back of your head I'd shut up if I were you."

Leaning back into his original position Will beamed down at his two and a half year old daughter. "Epps is a crazy man isn't he, isn't he."

Annabelle giggled and began to flail her arms happily.

Sarah Lennox groaned and ran a hand through her blond hair. "You both are crazy."

Epps gave an offended cry. "Hey, don't lump in with him."

Monique leaned back in her seat and addressed Sarah with a smirk. "He's right, Will is no where close to his stupidity."

Epps began to nod his head in agreement but suddenly stopped. "Hey!"

Monique's smirk grew. "Point proven."

Sarah laughed until she saw her daughter begin to pick up her food and smash it back down on her plate with a laugh. Bending over the table she wiped the specks of food that had splattered off her daughters face and began clean up the mess she had made.

Epps turned to look at his friend and smirked. "You think the kid told the girls father yet?"

Lennox raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Possibly. Why?"

Epps shrugged. "Does it really matter?" Lennox raised his eyebrow a little higher. "Entertainment factor for when I see him next."

Lennox rolled his eyes. "Are you ever going to get tired of making fun of him?"

Smirking Epps shook his head. "Probably not."

Lennox shook his head and was about to open his mouth to respond but suddenly he felt somebody behind him. He turned to see a soldier looking down at him. "Major, We've got three in-coming's."

"Autobot or Decepticon?" Lennox said as he stood. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Epps standing as well.

"We're not sure yet, sir. They'll be making landfall in Tranquility in two hours sir."

Lennox felt like he had been punched in the gut. That was were the kid's parents were, and where he and Mikaela were for Thanksgiving. If it was Decepticons they'd both be in trouble. Turning back to his wife he saw that she understood and nodded. he gave a small apologetic smile before raising his voice. "We've got three incomings over tranquility, E.T.A. two hours. Wheels go up in twenty."

Turning back to the soldier he added "And get me a line to the Witwicky's. I want to warn the kid as soon as I can."

* * *

Alright everyone, my first cliffhanger of the story. Please don't hurt me, haha. I'm gonna try and get the next chap done and uploaded with in the next four or five days, hopefully by sun. Here's hoping everyone a great Turkey day.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Things had been going well as they finished their dinner. Mikaela's father hadn't shown any hostility towards Sam, her grandmother and Sam's mother were gushing over how Sam's grandmothers engagement ring finally looked on Mikaela's finger. And Sam, Ron, and Jonathan Banes were busy watching the Cowboys Raiders game in the living room. All in all it had been a pretty good Thanksgiving.

But as much as Sam would want to deny it, he knew that it couldn't last very long.

The phone rang and a second later his mother was calling him into the kitchen to answer it. He half expected it to be Miles wanting to know if they could hang out the next day before Sam and Mikaela would be leaving to go back to Princeton.

Thinking that it was his friend on the other end Sam was surprised to hear William Lennox's voice. "_Sam, you there?"_

Surprised by the question and the almost frantic way that Will had spoken it Sam answered, his own voice sounding questioning. "Yeah, I'm here. Why, is something wrong?"

Sam could hear Will sigh and yell something to someone else. Was it just him or did Will sound almost, relieved? "You could say that. We have a small problem and its heading your way. We've got three incomings, we don't know who they are or what side their on, but their heading for Tranquility. They should be making landfall somewhere in the next two hours."

The smile that had been on Sam's face fell and he had to sit down worrying that he might fall over. Mikaela looked up at him worriedly and he motioned that he'd tell her when he got off. She stood from where she was talking with her grandmother and his mother, only to make her way over to him and place her hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"Your sure you don't know who they are? Optimus can't tell yet?" Sam asked and taking a look at her he knew that Mikaela now understood a piece of what was happening.

Will sighed and once again Sam could hear him yelling at someone, he thought he could hear Epps yelling as well. "No, he doesn't know yet, which more than likely means it's a Con. Listen Sam stay close to Bee and the others. Stay where you are, we're on our way."

Sam sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know Will. I mean I don't live on a farm like you do, my streets pretty crowded. Don't you think it might be better if we get away from a crowded area?"

Will was quiet for a moment and Sam knew that he was talking with Optimus. "You're right, try and find someplace remote, but make sure you don't stand out to much."

Sam laughed. "That might be a little hard to do with two bright yellow cars."

Will groaned. "I know but try your best." Will was quiet for a moment then added. "Listen Sam we're going to be there as soon as we can, but until then just try to not get blasted this time."

Sam chuckled quietly "I'll try."

Will said a few more things then they both hung up their connections. Sam sighed as he looked at Mikaela's worried face.

"What's wrong? What's going on?"

"NEST picked up three signals coming to earth, to here to be specific." Sam said as he stood and looked out the kitchen window, wondering if he could see the three Autobots or Decepticons in the sky.

"Do they know which side they are?" Mikaela asked, joining him at the window.

"Not yet." Sam sighed and turned away from the window to look back towards the living room and dinning room, where their families were. "How are we going to explain this to them. Their not going to be happy when we tell them what's happening."

Mikaela came to stand in front of him and placed her hands in his. "Considering that they all know about what we've been going through, and considering that the Autobots don't have to hide anymore, it should be a little easier."

"My parents are going to freak." Sam said as he watched two shadows enter the dinning room from the living room. Both of their fathers were coming to see what was happening.

Mikaela smirked. "My grandmother is too. I doubt my father's going to do any better.

"We're going to freak about what?" Ron Witwicky asked. Sam turned and saw that both of the families were standing just outside the kitchens door.

Sam winced. "Uh, We've kind of gotta problem."

* * *

Almost thirty minutes later Sam and Mikaela were racing through the streets of Tranquility, their parents both in the back seat. Judy Witwicky screaming like a Banshee as she was tossed and turned on her husbands lap. There were only three seats in the Bumblebee's back seat and in order for Mikaela's father and grandmother to go with them, as well as Ron and Judy, Sam's mother had opted to sit on her husbands lap. To say the least she wasn't that comfortable and questioning her decision.

"Any sign of them yet Bee?" Sam asked as they passed through the city limits.

"_Negative Commander, no sign of the bogey's yet."_ Sam nodded and turned back to looking out his window, straining his eyes as much as he could for signs of the Cybertronian's.

Sam sighed as he watched Sideswipe and Sunstreaker speed past Bee to take up the protecting their front while the Arcee twins took their place at their rear. They had been switching up their positions every once in a while and Sam wondered if both sets of twins were doing it because it was what they were trained to do or if they were just getting antsy.

"Ow. Sam heard and turned around in his seat to see what had caused his mother to cry out. She was rubbing her head and Sam saw her glaring at the roof of the car. She must have hit her head again.

"Sam." Mikaela said grabbing his attention. He turned to look at her questionably and she pointed into the sky. There were three F-16's coming in fast, each one covered in tattoo's.

"_Seekers." _Sam heard Sideswipe say as he and his brother transformed. Behind them the Arcee twins were transforming as well.

"Bee?" Mikaela asked questionably.

In answer Bee pulled over to the side of the road and opened his doors, allowing everyone to pile out. "_Find cover… I shall protect you."_ It was the tenth or thirteenth time that Sam had heard Bumblebee talk in his true voice, and Sam knew that he meant all business. He usually only spoke with it when he really meant something.

As all six of them made a run for the tree line Sam suddenly felt his phone going off. He groaned as he saw that it was Miles. "Not the best time man."

"Why, What's going on?" Sam was just barely able to make it over a small embankment of rocks and he had to hold in a laugh at how much it reminded him of trench. He popped back up at motioned for the others to follow him in, but had to quickly duck back down as a tree not that far off burst into flame. "Dude, what was that?"

"Oh nothing, just a tree being blown up by a group of Decepticons." He turned as he a body drop down next to him to see that it was his father. Mikaela came down behind him and his mother behind her. Sam stuck his head back out to see Mikaela's father helping her grandmother get to cover.

Sam turned back to Mikaela and motioned for her to take the phone. "It's Miles." He said to her questioning face, then leaped out from the makeshift trench only to make a run for Mikaela's father and grandmother. Mikaela's father looked at him questionably as Sam through her arm around his neck and began to help them move faster to safety. "Can't let anything happen to you two." Sam said in response.

It seemed like it took them forever to get back to the trench, however it only took them a couple of seconds. Mikaela smiled widely at him as he returned with her family and he returned the smile, panting slightly and wiping the sweet off of his brow with is sleeve.

Sam was about to open his mouth to ask what it was that Miles had wanted because he had noticed that she was no longer on the phone, but she stopped him. "Lennox called to see what was happening. He said their going to push it to get here as soon as they can."

"Did he say when that would be?" Ron asked as held Judy close to him.

"At least thirty minutes."

Sam looked over back over their trench but quickly bent back down as one of the Arcee twins was thrown just over them.

Judy yelled in panic as she saw the bike fly over only to land thirty feet from them.

"What's happening?" Mikaela's father asked looking at Sam.

Sam peaked over the ridge again and smirked. "It looks like Sunny and Sides sliced one of the Seekers in half."

Mikaela sighed as she slide down further, and Sam turned to look at her worriedly. "Are you ok Mik?"

She turned to look at him and gave him a small smile as she reached over and took his hand. "I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." She nodded and gave him an encouraging smile. She climbed over Ron so that she could sit next to Sam. "Thank you for doing what you did."

Sam was about to answer her but he stopped as he heard a blast and the sound of metal hitting metal. He looked over the ridge of their trench and saw that Sideswipe had been hit and fallen into Bumblebee. Sam's heart clenched as he saw Starscream standing over the two bots.

But whatever Starscream was planning never got the chance to be put into affect. Suddenly his cannon was sliced off and Sam had to smile when he saw the spinning saw. He heard the sound of running feet and looked to his left and his grin grew even wider. Will and Epps were making their way to them, followed by a group of NEST soldiers.

"Took you guys long enough." Sam said as Will and Epps jumped down to join them.

"Sorry about that." He turned his attention from Sam to look at everyone else. "Everyone ok?"

They all nodded that they were and Will smiled. "Good to hear. Looks like you found some pretty good cover." He said looking around.

"Sam found it." Mikaela said then she indictated the down Arcee twin. "Chromia got thrown, she hasn't gotten up since."

Will nodded and motioning towards the men that had come with him had them attend to Chromia.

Epps looked over the trench and sighed. "Looks like we've caused them to retreat." He shook his head. "Sissies."

They were able to leave their sanctuary at last and were finally able to see the damage that the battle had caused. The street was in shreds and there were fallen tree's everywhere they looked. Ratchet and Wheeljack were currently attending to Sideswipe as Prowl was helping Bumblebee to his feet. Sunstreaker was complaining that Starscream had ruined his paintjob, and cursing Starscream in both Cybertronian and any language on the planet.

All in all they hadn't received too many injuries and everyone seemed to be alright. In Sam's mind everything would be alright, at least until this hit the news.

* * *

Hey, told ya I'd get this posted by Sun. Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving. So, I'm not really that great with battle scenes so be kind. Hope you all liked, and I'll try to get the next chap done in the next week.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It seemed as if everything was going in slow motion as Sam watched Ratchet tending to the downed Chromia after attending to Sideswipes injuries. After the attack the adrenaline that had been pumping through his veins only minutes before had subsided, Sam was finally able to discover just how wiped out he felt. He hadn't done much, he hadn't run as much as he usually had to thanks to finding that cover as quickly as he did, but he felt wiped out all the same. Though looking back, he could bet the turkey that he had eaten for Thanksgiving dinner was finally taking effect, and making him feel tired.

His parents were off to the side, his father was quietly whispering reassuring words to his mother who looked like she was about to break down. She was more than likely worrying about Mojo and Frankie, who was more than likely being dominated by the smaller dog at the moment. Sam grimaced at the thought.

Mikaela's father and grandmother were off to the side with a medic from NEST that was cleaning a cut that the older woman had received. Mikaela's father looked up at Sam and for once since meeting the man, he received a genuine smile that didn't look like it was being forced.

Sam sighed and scratched the back of his head, pulling a leaf out of his hair as he did so. For some reason, and he didn't know why, but this whole thing seemed to have been too easy. Looking back on all of the experiences he had with the Decepticons, and all the close encounters he had with being captured, the night seemed to have been nothing but a small skirmish instead of a battle. Another odd part had been that they didn't seem to have been caring about going after him, or the others too much. Though there had been three more Autobots than there were of them, they may not have had the chance to go after them; but Sam doubted it.

Mikaela came up to him and placed her hands around his waist, and rested her head on his back. "Is it just me or did that not go how you expected?"

Sam had to hold in a laugh as he tried to turn to look at her face, but she kept her head on his back making him unable to get a good look at her. "I was just thinking the same thing." He was quiet for a minute than asked. "How's your grandmother?"

He felt her smile. "She's fine." They both remained quiet for a minute before she spoke up again. "Thank you for doing what you did."

Sam smirked and turned around, placing his arms around her and hugging her closely. "Hey, I couldn't let anything happen to her, or your father now could I?"

"I think you earned some major brownie points from him for what you did."

"It wasn't what I was doing it for, but I'll take any chance given to me to be on his good side." They lapsed into another comfortable silence for another few minutes before Sam sighed as he noticed Will looking at the both of them. "I think Will wants to talk with us."

Mikaela looked up at him and raised an eyebrow in question. "What makes you think that?"

Sam motioned with his head toward where Will was standing next to Epps and Graham and was staring at the two like he wanted to talk with them. "He's been looking at us like he needs to talk for the last few minutes."

Mikaela backed out of his embrace and narrowed her eyes at him. "And why didn't you mention this sooner?"

Sam chuckled nervously. "I was uh, comfortable?"

"Uh huh." Mikaela said as she walked away from him and towards Will. "Want me to tell him the reason we made him wait was you were too comfortable?"

"You wouldn't." The only response he received was a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "You wouldn't." he said in smaller voice as he ran after her.

Will raised an eyebrow when the two stepped in front of him. "Do I want to know what took you two so long?"

Mikaela had a smirk on her face as she began to open her mouth to answer, but before she could Sam stepped between her and Will. "We just noticed you wanted to talk with us, that's all. No other reason, why? Do you think it was something else?"

Will raised his eyebrow a little higher and bending slightly to the left he looked around Sam and at Mikaela who was shaking with laughter. "He was too comfortable."

Will nodded and smirked as he looked down at Sam's downcast face. "So, you were too comfortable with your girlfriend to talk with me huh?

"Cut the kid some slack would ya Lennox" Epps said as he slapped his friend on the back. "Torturing the kid is my job."

Sam groaned, preparing himself for what he knew was coming.

"You tell her old man yet?" Epps asked as moved around his friend and threw his arm around Sam's shoulder.

"Yes." Sam said as he glared at the arm.

"And you're still alive to tell the tale?" He whistled. "You really are a lucky SOB kid, you know that. From the way you were acting I thought for sure the guy was gonna skin ya alive"

"Like Mikaela would let him." Lennox said, and Mikaela smirked.

"Okay, Okay. Fun's over, lets torture Sam is now in the victory category of your torture journal. Can we talk about something else now?" Sam said glaring at Epps and Lennox.

Epps chuckled and held his hands up as he backed up. "Alright, mister grouchy."

Will smirked as he saw Sam grimace. "What would you rather talk about?"

Sam motioned around them. "I don't know, where they went, why they were here, what they wanted."

Lennox sighed and took a seat on a downed tree that was a feet from where they standing, the rest of them following his example.

"We're not quite sure yet what they wanted or could have gained by coming here. If you really want an answer though, I'd have to say that it was more than likely the Cons wanting to take out their revenge on you. The only flaw in that is that from what you've both told us is that you weren't really targeted. Until we figure out what's going on where going to have both sets of twins protect the both of you when you go back to school. Now as for your families, its been decided that were going to have Mudflap and Skids be their guardians."

Mikaela looked surprised. "Can they handle protecting our families?" she sounded like she wasn't sure she believed they could and Sam had to agree with her.

Epps nodded. "Normally I'd agree with you, but the both of them should be fine for the next month. After that, where going to have them come and stay at Diego Garcia, along with you. After that we should be able to come up with something a little better."

Sam nodded. "So for our winter break you guys want us staying with you?"

Will nodded. "For right now, it'll be safer that way. To be honest you're lucky that Director Keller doesn't want you to drop out of the semester right now and come with us when we leave. But I talked him out of it, figured you'd be fine for another two weeks with six Autobots protecting you."

Sam nodded in thanks to the man. "Thank you, it means a lot."

Will waved him off. "It's no big deal. Now as for what happened to the Cons. We were able to take at least one of them down, Ironhide's retrieving the body right now. However after we showed up the other two must of retreated."

"Fled is more like it, the cowards." Epps said causing them all to laugh.

"Do we know who they were?" Mikaela asked.

Will nodded. "Optimus said they were Megatron's Seekers, Starscream and his brothers."

Sam nodded that he understood. "So what do we do now?"

Lennox leaned forward so that he could get a better look at Sam and Mikaela. "Now we do a little damage control, and you guys go back home. We can take care of things here for now, and you're going to need your rest before you head back east tomorrow."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Mikaela asked.

Epps laughed. "I've been telling him he needs to get help for ages but he never listens."

Will glared at the Master Sergeant. "She doesn't mean that kind of help. And yes I'm sure, well be fine."


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everyone, sorry about the wait for the new chap, things have been a little hectic lately as I have my finals this week and I've had to finish some last minute assignments. Hopefully after Thursday well see an increase in chaps for until the end of jan, since I have the next month off of school and i've yet to find a job. Hopefully the next one will be a little longer. I needed to get this one done before I forgot what everything I wanted to put in this one, and in my tiredness (from studying all day) I may have forgotten something so please bear with me. Alright, hopefully like I said once I finish my exams weds I can get a new chap up by sun. Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 19

Will Lennox sighed as he cleaned the grime off of his weapon, it seemed like it was the only thing that could occupy his mind at the moment. Epps was up in the cockpit of the C-17 talking with the pilot leaving him alone with his thoughts. Something about the attack on Tranquility didn't seem right, something about it wasn't sitting well with him about it.

First of all the Seekers hadn't tried to take the kid, nor had they tried to kill him from what he could figure. From what he had learned from Arcee they hadn't really even seemed to put up as much of a fight as usual. Megatron wouldn't have sent the trio without a reason, that much he had been told about the Decepticons leader. He wasn't stupid, and he did everything for a reason. So what was the reason?

"I'm guessing you're thinking the same thing as me." Epps said as he sat down next to his friend.

Lennox looked up in surprise, he hadn't even noticed the man return from the cockpit. "If you're thinking about what that whole thing was about, then yeah, we are."

"Prowl doesn't like the situation, he's a little anxious to get back to base." Epps said pointing in the direction towards the front of the plane where the police cruiser was sitting.

Lennox nodded. If he were to be honest with himself he was a little anxious to get back to the base and his family as well. Remembering his family he stood and began to his make his way to the cockpit so he could contact the base and hopefully his wife.

"Major?" The Co-Pilot said in question as Lennox entered the cockpit.

"Just need to contact the base." Will said in answer.

"Sir, we were just about to ask you to come up here for that. For some reason we can't seem to contact Diego Garcia."

Will felt like his heart had dropped. Being unable to reach Diego Garcia couldn't mean anything good. They had some of the best technology that existed, even some alien since Wheeljack had arrived. For that to be down could only mean one thing.

The pilot was starring at him, as if asking what he should do. Lennox gripped the pilots chair, his knuckles almost turning white from the pressure. "Get us there as fast as you can." Turning to the man at the planes communications panel he said. "Get General Morshower on the horn and tell him that something's up at Diego Garcia. We may need back up when we get there." The man nodded and immediately turned in his seat only to immediately begin communications with the general.

Will stepped out of the cockpits door and surveyed everyone within the C-17. Raising his voice he said. "Communications are down at Diego Garcia, you know what that means. I want everyone ready for when we reach the base, that means gear on and weapons at the ready.

We'll be dropping the Autobots before we land, so suit them up now. The pilots are gonna be pushing these baby's as much as they can to get to the base as quickly as possible."

After he had finished addressing the men he made his way to Prowl who Will noticed was talking with Epps. "Prowl, what do think could have taken our communications down?"

The bot was silent for a moment then he said "I wouldn't know how your communications systems were taken down, that would be a question better suited asked of Wheeljack. But, Soundwave could have taken control of your systems."

"Soundwave?" Will and Epps said at the same time.

"A Decepticon that specializes in espionage. If he has gained control of one of your satellites it could explain as to why we can not make contact."

Epps turned to Lennox with a thoughtful expression on his face. "If this Soundwave has taken control of a satellite that could explain why Morshower didn't think there was anything wrong in Egypt."

Will groaned and folded his arms across his chest. "This only adds on to our problems. How are we going to take him down, its not like we have any Autobots on our side that can fly out to space to take him on. And we can't send one of our missiles out to space and destroy one of our satellites."

"Not true Major, we do have Breakaway on our side."

Epps looked thoughtful for a moment "He's supposed one of the fastest aerial Cybertronian's right?"

"That is correct Master Sergeant."

"Even if he is, he's still not here yet. And until he shows up were pretty much screwed. We need to come up with an answer until he does."

"Come on Lennox, look on the bright side for once in a while, maybe he'll show up…" Epps never got to finish what he was going to say as Graham interrupted their conversation.

"Major, we've reached base and are ready to deploy the Autobots."

Lennox sighed in relief, he could finally see what was happening. "Good, any sign of what might be causing the problem?"

"Sir, we have a visual on the target. I think you should have a look." Lennox and Epps nodded and followed Graham to the launch bay doors of the C-17. The moment they did Lennox felt his mouth drop open.

It seemed that Epps was having the same reaction and voicing what Lennox was thinking said. "We're screwed."

From beside them as he beginning to jump from the plane Prowl growled "Tidalwave."


	20. Chapter 20

Hey everyone, I'm finally done with classes for the next month so hopefully I should be posting more than usual in that time span. I'd also like to apologize in advance, I dont do well with action scenes so bear with me, I am getting better. So here you go, the first of many posts where I'm not preoccupied with classes.

* * *

Chapter 20

Lennox watched as one by one the Autobots jumped from the C-17, their parachutes opening moments after their jump, and guns firing at the enemy. The remaining Autobots on the other C-17 were following suit, Optimus was the last to follow. No matter the situation that they found themselves in, and this was one of the worst that he could think of, it always amazed Lennox to see the Autobots make the jump.

"Where is everybody?" Epps asked as he came up to Lennox, his parachute already on, and his weapons at the ready.

Lennox leaned out farther to take another look around as the plane made another pass of the base so that the men remaining aboard could make a safe jump away from the firing, but close enough that they wouldn't have far to go. "I don't see anyone, but that could mean anything. We only left a few men behind, and as far as we know they could be with our families."

"Lets hope so." Epps said. Suddenly the red light that indicated that there was a no go on jumping suddenly changed to green. "Green light, green light. Go, go, go." Epps shouted as man, after man began to jump. Finally Epps and Lennox were the last remaining on the plane and giving each other smirks they jumped as well.

As they were falling they were able to get a better look at what was happening on the base. The Decepticon Tidalwave was laying waste to anything that got in his way, the barracks were nothing but a smoldering wreck, smoke and fire rising from their ruins. The Autobots were as always putting up a fight, but Lennox wondered how long they were going to be able to keep the massive Decepticon from destroying everything. And yet there was that worry in the back of his mind of where the soldiers they left behind were, and if his family was safe.

Finally they touched down and he began to bark out his orders. That done he turned to the last remaining soldier. "I want you to check the bases bunker, hopefully our families we'll have been taken there. If their not there then go to the Autobots new base. They may have been taken there as well." The man nodded then ran off.

"We need to try and get things under control here, or that big ass moutha is gonna take us out in no time." Epps said, looking out towards the beach were the Autobots were fighting.

"What we need is to get communications back up so that we can send for back up." Lennox said as they ran towards the action.

"Damn, he's even bigger up close." Epps said as they came to stop at the beach's edge.

"Then lets cut him down to size." Lennox replied as he began to open fire.

Nothing they seemed to do was making a difference, every time they their weapons made contact and the smoke cleared there would be no signs of damage. Just smoke from where they made contact.

Lennox looked up as he heard someone running towards them and saw the soldier that he had sent to search for their families had returned, and from the look on his face Lennox could tell that he had good news. "Major, everyone was relocated to the new base. Their safe."

Lennox sighed in relief, and a allowed a small smile to over take his features for a second. He nodded at the "That's good, now take up position, we need every last hand we've got in taking this guy down."

Suddenly Lennox heard something coming in fast from above. He looked up only to see a F-35 Lightning II coming in fast, faster then he knew one was able to fly, and then it let lose on Tidalwave. The men on the ground cheered as one of the Decepticons cannons were blown up.

The newly arrived Autobot put on a burst of speed and then once he was sure that he was out of firing range turned back around and once again bombed the oversized Decepticon.

Lennox looked up as both Optimus and Wheeljack backed up to where the two soldiers continued their firing. "I'm assuming that that's Breakaway?" Lennox asked Optimus once he was sure that the Autobot leader was close enough to hear him without using the comm. system.

Optimus looked down at him for a second before giving a quick nod and turning back to the Decepticon. Wheeljack placed his hand on Optimus' shoulder and the leader of the Autobots turned to look at him.

"I believe that it is time to try my newest invention Prime."

Optimus looked as if he was contemplating whether or not it was wise to try something of Wheeljack's in the middle of a battle, but then nodded and both transformed into their bi-pedal modes and drove off in the direction of the Autobots new base and Wheeljack's lab.

Epps watched them go then turned back and fired a grenade sized Sabot round. "Whatever it is those two are doing I hope it works. There's no telling with something that Wheeljack made."

"Trust them. I'm sure Optimus wouldn't be going along with this if he wasn't sure that Wheeljack knows what he's doing." Suddenly one of Breakway's bombs made contact with one of Tidalwave's legs and the piece of metal began to give off sparks as it was ripped from his main body. The sudden loss of one of his limbs forced the Decepticon to go down, the moment that his entire weight hit the water a giant wave went up forcing everyone on the beach to make a run for it in order to find higher ground.

"Looks like Tidalwave made a tidal wave." Epps joked as he Lennox ran.

"Shut up." Lennox said as the two ran.

"Awe come on, that was a good one."

"No it wasn't."

"You just don't have a… Damn." Epps said as he watched Optimus come barreling down the base, a trailer attached to his cab. Suddenly he cam to a stop and began to transform, but instead of just himself transforming the trailer was as well. The two were combining as Optimus and Jetfire had in Egypt only this time he was possibly just slightly taller and possibly even bulkier around his shoulder. He went down on a knee and pulled a cannon over his shoulder, it some what reminded Lennox of a rail gun. The cannon began to give a soft blue glow as Optimus readied himself, then he fired and the blue light grew brighter as it made its way to Tidalwave. Epps and Lennox watched in wonder as it sliced right through the Decpeticon's chest and out the other side.

Tidalwave only had a second to look down in surprise before his spark dimmed and he died. Lennox looked on in amazement as Optimus stood back up, the cannon going back from his shoulder to his back. "Okay, that was cool."

Lennox looked over at Epps as the Master Sergeant stared at the hole in Tidalwave.

"It is a Cybertronian weapon known as the Axiom Gun." Wheeljack said as he cam to stand next to them.

"It looks like a rail gun." Lennox said looking up at the Autobots engineer.

"That would be because your military based their rail gun upon our technology when they studied Megatron. However the Axiom Gun far surpasses the lethal force that is present in your rail gun."

Lennox toned the two out as he spotted his wife and daughter quickly making their way towards him. A smile broke out on his face as saw them and he quickly made his way to the both of them. He embraced his wife and daughter the moment they reached each other and he began to happily laugh as something occurred to him.

"What is it?" Sarah asked.

"We've got something else to be thankful for." He said. When she raised her eyebrow he elaborated. "The Autobots and their big bad toys."

* * *

Hope you liked

Here are the new additions to the fic.

Optimus Primes Super Trailer mode: /wiki/Image:ROTF_Optimus_trailer_super_

Axiom Gun (the thing on the ground): /wiki/Image:Axiom_

Breakaway: /wiki/Image:ROTF_Breakaway_


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the wait on this one everyone, things have been a little crazy. I got into an accident the sunday after Christmas so I really wasn't in the mood to be writing for awhile. Then finally when I do decide to get this chap done and finished, my dog pulls the plug out of the socket turning my computer off (my laptop has no battery life at all). So I had to rewrite this chap. To be honest I'm happier with it the second time around, hope you all like it too, and sorry again for the wait.

* * *

Chapter 21

Will sighed as he surveyed the damage that had been done to Diego Garcia by the Decepticon Tidal Wave. Multiple hangers were lying in smoking ruins, small fires were being put out, medical officers were running about the base trying to locate anyone that had survived the attack. This was the second attack on the base in almost four months, and Will was beginning to wonder if they should be looking for a new base was the Decepticons couldn't locate. Or at the very least if they should make it appear as if they had vacated the base.

He had been discussing with General Morshower that they should make it appear as if they had vacated Diego Garcia for another location, but really they would move everything into the Autobots yet unfinished base. Morshower understood the need for ruse, especially after they had been attacked on the base, but he had yet to have it okayed. However now that they had been attacked again, Lennox couldn't see what could keep that from happening. The Decepticons would continue to bombard their current location as long as they believed that they were there, it was that simple.

Out of his peripheral vision he saw a man being carried off towards the medic bay to have the shrapnel in his leg taken out. It was an injury that he saw too much. He had seen it happen to a number of men while he was stationed in Iraq, and he had seen it a number of times since he had joined NEST. Especially since they were fighting side by side with aliens made out of metal.

"How many?" Will asked the Master Sergeant that had come up to stand beside him.

"Currently, fifteen dead, twenty-five injured. But we're not done counting yet, so the number could rise." Epps said as he surveyed the damage with his friend. "Hard to believe one freakin Con did all this."

"Yeah well, let's be happy that it was just one, more than that and the base might not still be here." Lennox said.

"We just got word from the kid." Epps said, and Will finally turned to look at him.

"And?" Will asked.

"He got back to school okay. He's wondering what happened here."

"You tell him?" Will asked as the headed for the hanger that had been used for the Autobots before they had moved to the underground base. From there they could enter the new base.

"Not everything no, just the abbreviated version. Figured you could tell him the rest." Will nodded, he would be talking with the kid later. One of requirements Morshower had made for Sam and Mikaela when they decided to head back to Princeton was that they check in everyday that there had been no activity. Not that they needed him to, they would know if anything happened, but still it would make them all feel better. The kid was too important to them all.

Suddenly there was the sound of a jet engine firing and they both turned back around to watch as Breakaway took off to take on Soundwave. "Think he'll be able to take him by himself?" Epps asked as they began to make their way to the Autobot base once again.

"Hard to tell considering he just got here. But if the way that he took on Tidal Wave is any indicator I'd say his chances are pretty good."

"The sooner we don't have to worry about the sucker spyin on us the better." Epps said. Lennox nodded.

The two finally made it to the Autobots old hanger and made their way to the center of the room where after indicating to a technician the floor began to descend. It was something Will thought, that even though he had only been there far a short time that Wheeljack had worked as fast in designing and creating this new base for the Autobots and hopefully themselves shortly.

The new base was so far underground that it took the giant elevator almost 10 minutes to finally reach the bottom. It was only the second time that Will had been down here, but he was still amazed with how the place looked. The entire area was lighted, computer screens the size of a movie theater screen dominated one side of the room, while on the other rested a platform for the Autobots allies to stand on so that they could speak with their allies at eye level. The left side of the room, opposite of the elevator was the doorway into other areas of the underground base, the door of which would tower another twenty-five feet over even Optimus.

Optimus at the time was standing in front of the giant computer screen, Ironhide, and Prowl standing on either side of their leader. On the screen were a number of satellite images of space where they could hopefully view the battle between Breakaway and Soundwave.

Lennox and Epps made their way up to the platform so that they could view the battle without having to crane their necks too far. They were met by a number of other men, among them was SASF Agent Graham, his right arm in a sling due to the shrapnel that had been pulled from it after the battle.

"How's the arm Graham?" Lennox asked as they came up to stand next to the soldier.

Graham looked at the Major for a second then nodded to his arm. "As well as can be expected sir. I should be back on active duty within the next week or two hopefully."

Lennox grinned "That's good to hear."

Epps smirked at the man. "Good, man he's lucky as hell."

Graham looked at the Master Sergeant questioningly. "How so sir?"

"You could have lost it."

Suddenly the image on the screen went from utter darkness to a pure white. Lennox snapped his head back towards the screen and to see Breakaway unleashing a barrage of missiles at the Decepticon. It took a few moments for the brightness that the attack had caused to slowly fade, and when it did they were able to see the Transformers locked in hand to hand combat.

Breakaway pulled his arm back and punched Soundwave in hard in the face, sending him flying back. Finally coming to a stop Soundwave activated one of his Energon cannons and fired it at his adversary, however Breakaway transformed back into a a F-35 Lightning II and flew off, just barley missing the strike. He changed his course and began to quickly make his way back to Soundwave where he began to bombard his target with a number of bombs.

It took another couple of seconds for Lennox to see the result of the attack. It seemed that Soundwave had once again missed the strike. However upon further inspection Lennox noticed that the Deceptions entire right arm was missing. _That's it, now stay on him._ He thought.

Soundwave's left arm transformed into a cannon and fired towards the figure of Breakaway as he was beginning for another pass. The shot hit, but the Autobot was too far out of range of the satellite that they were using to view the battle for them to identify how much damage he had received.

Finally Breakaway emerged from the smoke that the blast had created and to Lennox and everyone else's amazement he was unscathed. "Must have deployed flairs to cover him." Epps said. Lennox turned to look at the Master Sergeant and nodded.

Suddenly in mid-flight Breakaway began to transform again, when the transformation was complete he had both of his engines up on his shoulder charging as he was readying himself to fire. He let loose on the Decepticon, the blue rays of his Energon cannon at full blast quickly made contact with the Decepticon. Soundwave didn't have a chance to get out of the way of the blast as it made contact with him.

Shards of the Decepticons body went flying everywhere, and the faint red glow from his optic began to dim. Lennox let out a breath that he hadn't realized that he had been holding. That was another problem down, they didn't have to worry about Soundwave spying on them any longer.

Lennox stayed long enough to watch as Breakaway threw the body of the Decepticon into the sun, destroying what was left of him. Running his hand through his hair he sighed and made his way towards the communication center. Unfortunately he now had to explain why they were going to be needing a new satellite. Behind him, still in the room he could hear Graham yelling at Epps for slapping his right shoulder in celebration. He smirked. His friend would never change.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Sam groaned and pushed his Astronomy book as far away from him as he could. He hadn't really thought that studying for his finales would be this annoying. Or tough. And the fact that Leo continued to tap his stupid pen against the table every couple of seconds wasn't helping. He looked up ready to tell him to quit it when he saw a pillow flying towards him out of the corner of his eye. He ducked, and when he looked back up he saw Leo falling out of his chair and a pleased looking Mikaela sitting back down at the couch.

"What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his head where the pillow had hit. No matter how soft the object was Mikaela could throw it with enough force to make it sting.

"You were annoying me. Jeez, Miles isn't even that bad." She said and as she sat back down on the couch and picked the remote back up.

Sam let a chuckle escape as he watched his roommate pick his pencil and books back up and make his way for the door. He could swear he heard him mutter something about psycho girlfriends and being safer studying with Sharsky and Fassbinder.

"Finally the stupid annoying Fleshling is gone." Sam looked down towards the coffee table to see Wheelie staring at the television as Mikaela flipped through the channels.

"He's not really that dumb, just… a little idiotic." Sam said in a attempt to stand up for his roommate.

"If he isn't stupid then I'm Megatron." Wheelie said, smirking at Sam.

Sam was about to respond but decided that he shouldn't. He was already on the bad side of the ex-Decepticon, and even though he knew Mikaela would more than likely blow up at the Mini-Con he didn't feel like waking up wrapped in Saran Wrap and covered in Shaving Cream again. It had taken him forever to get out of his bed that morning and he knew that he would have been bald at the moment if Mikaela hadn't been on her way to the bathroom at the moment when Wheelie was wrapping him.

Sighing he pulled his book back towards him, but within another five minutes groaned again and slammed his book shut. "God I hate finales." He said as he leaned back in his chair and began to rube his temples.

"Ah huh, sure you do." Mikaela said as she flipped from a news station to one that was currently airing an episode of The Big Bang Theory.

Standing up Sam made his way to the apartments fridge to grab a Mountain Dew then made his way to sit next to his girlfriend. "Why couldn't I have kept all that All Spark brain power till after the finales were over."

"Because it would have driven you insane." Mikaela answered as she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye.

Sam smirked as he said "Yeah, but I would have been an insane A student."

Mikaela rolled her eyes as she popped a corneal of popcorn into her mouth. "It can't be that bad."

Sam turned to look at her and raised his right eyebrow. "You serious. I've got three big classes exams left to take and two of them on the same day. Of course it's that bad. However, I could just see if Professor Colan will give me a passing grade. I mean he's always acting like he'd do anything for me."

Mikaela smacked him in the back of his head "No."

"Awe come on Mik, its not like anyone would know." All she did was give him a hard look. "Alright, I could ask him to make mine easier." She smacked him again, harder this time forcing his head forward.

"Alright, alright. I'll study like everyone else. Jeez, you act like I was being serious."

All she did was raise an eyebrow. Sam sighed, she really did know him to well. "Alright how about I take a break and we go over some wedding planes. That shouldn't be so tough should it."

An hour later Sam groaned and pushed the names of people that would possibly be attending their wedding. "Do we really know one hundred people?"

Mikaela looked up at him as she was flipping through a magazine full of invitation designs. "Yes."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"Seriously."

"Yes, Sam."

"And their all important enough to go?"

"Yes Sam."

'Seriously?"

"You say that one more time and I'm gonna let Wheelie duck tape you to your bed."

Sam paused for a moment before he grinned. "Really."

"Sam." Mikaela said looking up from the magazine and glaring.

"Yeah?" Sam asked as he looked back down at the list, never noticing the glare.

"Shut up."

Sam looked up in surprise and gulped. He nodded and looked back down at the list.

From behind him he could hear Wheelie chuckling. "Tell him Warrior Goddess, that's how you put the Fleshling in his place."

"Can we not have him there?" Sam asked as he pointed behind him.

Mikaela looked up and over Sam's shoulder at Wheelie, who at the moment was giving Sam the finger. "I don't see why not."

"But Mik." Sam whined and turned to see a triumphant looking Wheelie. He glared then turned back to look at Mikaela. "He'll ruin it."

"How?" Mikaela asked as she put the magazine back down.

"I-I don't know. Maybe he'll tepee the church, or-or he'll flood the bathrooms. Or he'll lock me in my room."

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "I really doubt that."

"Why?"

"Because he won't want to lose an eye." She said grinning, and Sam wondered if she was grinning at him to put him at ease, or if she was grinning to scare the Mini-Con.

No matter what it was that she was trying to do it did put him at ease on the subject. He nodded and turned back towards the list as she turned her attention back to the magazine.

He was scanning the list, wondering just how many names he could recognize on it until he came across one that he was not expecting. There towards the bottom half was Trent's name. He snapped his heads back up and began to wave the paper back and forth and point at the name. "You want to invite Trent?!"

"Yeah."

"Should I even bother asking why?" Sam asked.

Mikaela grinned evilly and Sam drew himself back away from her. "I thought it might add some entertainment when Ironhide threatens to blow him up."

Sam just stared at her for a moment before he started laughing hysterically. It wasn't long before that Mikaela joined him in his hysterics.

They were laughing so hard that they didn't even hear the door open and Leo walk back in, his books in one hand and a bag of Chinese in the other. "You two are just weird."

"For once Fleshling," Wheelie said as he looked up at Leo. "I agree with you."

* * *

A.N

I know, I know not as action packed as the last few, but I figured that Studying for his finales would be enough for Sam and didnt want to burden him with another attack. I also thought that Sam and Mikaela hadnt really done much planning for the wedding and figured now would be a good time to start. Now I'm gonna be out of town this weekend at my grandparents house and bored out of my mind. They've got no internet, no cable and no where to go. Sounds fun right. So I'm gonna be Writing to keep me sane. So hopefully I've got at least two or three chaps up by next monday. Please prey that I can keep my sanity.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"It has certainly been a… pleasure, Mr. Witwicky to have you in my class this semester. I hope you'll think to sign up for my advanced Astronomy class in the spring." Professor Colan says with a grin as Sam turns his finale into the professor.

Sam smiles and nod's uncertainly at the man. The only reason that he would sign up for another one of his classes would be if there wasn't another one being offered by another Astronomy professor at the school. The man unsettled Sam. His attitude had completely changed towards Sam since the he had returned from that affair in Egypt and the Press Conference and he thought he knew why. It wasn't much of a secret among the class that Colan favored Sam above the rest of his students. The reason more than likely being that he wanted to get close to someone of Sam's status.

He shook his head to rid it of his thoughts as he waked out of the building and headed for the student parking lot. He was looking forward to getting back to the apartment and relaxing with Mikaela. After finishing all of exams all he wanted was to sit and front of the tv and watch Comedy Central all day long, or better yet sleep.

The yellow glare of Bumblebee's paintjob finally came into view and Sam smirked. Maybe he would be able to close his eyes for a few moments while Bumblebee drove him home. As he got closer to the Camero he began to hear the Superman theme song grow louder and louder. He rolled his eyes as he reached the door. "Bee, what are you doing?"

"_I my friend, am celebrating your renewed freedom from the educational system." _Sam wasn't quite sure but he thought that the voice that Bee was using might of belonged to Ben Savage.

"Seriously? I'm surprised you didn't go with Alice Cooper."

"_Schools out for Winter. Schools out for Ever… No more pencils. No more books. No more teachers dirty looks."_ Bee's radio sang.

Sam groaned. "Why do I even try?"

"_That my friend is a question better suited for your Psychiatrist."_

"Bee" Sam groaned.

"_Yes my pasty friend."_

"Shut up."

"_Roger roger."_

It didn't take long for Bee to reach the apartment that Sam, Mikaela, and Leo shared. However the trip seemed to take forever without the sound of the radio to pass the time as Bee had taken Sam's comment to heart and had turned the radio off.

As Sam stepped out of the car he heard Bee make one last remark before he could close the door. "_Sweet dreams Buttercup."_

He rolled his eyes at Bumblebee's antics as he climbed the stairs of the apartment building. As he came to the door he began to rummage through his pockets seeking out his keys, but before he could ever extract them the door was opened. Sam looked up and gaped, Lennox stood in front of him with a smile plastered on his face.

"What are you doing here? Not that it isn't nice to see you hear, because it is. There aren't any Decepticons coming for us are there?" Sam asked as he stepped into the apartment.

Will cocked an eyebrow and Mikaela let out a small laugh. "Nice to see you too Sam. No I don't think that. And no, no ones coming to get you as far as we know. Unless you count me."

"Huh?" Sam asked.

"Remember the deal we made. The moment your finals were over you'd be returning to the base." Will asked as he looked from Sam to Mikaela and then back again. "Don't tell me you forgot. Mikaela remembered."

"I'm already packed." Mikaela said sounding as if she were having the time of her life.

Sam just gaped at the two. Turning his attention to Mikaela he whined. "Why didn't you remind me?"

"Thought you knew."

"You knew I didn't know."

"Sam, Bee reminded you last week. Remember?" Mikaela said.

"No!"

"It's on the calendar Sam, right under your not about finals being over."

"No it's not, see." Sam said as he pulled their calendar off the wall and placed it on the table in front of Mikaela. "See it says right here, Finals over Diego Garc…" Sam smacked himself in the head and Mikaela smiled in triumph.

"Told you so."

"Can I at least relax before I have to pack?" he asked directing his question to Will.

"Pack first, rest on the way." Will said with a smirk.

"Awe come on. I just sat through two exams that lasted two hours each. Exams that took me the entire time to finish I might add. I think I deserve some R and R."

"You do." Will said and Sam smiled thinking that he talked the Major into letting him rest. "On the way to the base."

Sam's shoulders slumped and he began to mumble about girlfriends that didn't have his back and mean friends. As he entered his room he pulled a travel bag out of his closet and began tossing clothing into it, not even caring to fold anything. He was to tired at the moment, and the sooner he was packed the sooner he could close his eyes.

"You know Sam." Sam looked up at the voice and saw that Lennox was leaning on the door frame to his room. "If you want someone to take it easy on ya you could always head back to your Astronomy professor."

Sam just gaped him as he watched the man walk away. He could hear both Lennox's and Mikaela's laughter filling the other room.

"What's so funny?" Sam heard Leo ask as he entered the apartment. A second later he walked into Sam's room and asked the question again. Sam's only answer was a glare.

* * *

Sorry for the wait on this, but I left the adaptor for my laptop at my grandmothers over the weekend by accident and just got it back today. I then ended up not liking what I had orignally written and re did it. I'm also re doing the next chapter at the moment, but figured I'd post this for everyone first. The next chap should be up some time later today or sat, I hope. Again sorry for the wait.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"So let me get this straight, you two are going to have over a hundred people at your wedding?" Epps said as he sat across from Sam in the rec room of the Autobots base below Diego Garcia. Lennox leaned back in his seat next to Epps and just smirked as he waited for the show to begin.

"Well, yeah." Sam said as he looked between the two men. Beside him Leo was smirking.

"Please tell me you at least wanted that many." Epps groaned.

"Well I guess I wanted the same amount." Sam said uncertainly.

"You guess, man you don't even know for sure if you want a big wedding?!" Epps said giving Sam a exasperated look.

"I-I do." Sam said.

"I don't believe you." Epps said leaning back in his chair.

"I do!" Sam said louder.

"Admit it kid, you're allowing her to have a big ceremony because she said that she wanted one."

"Are you saying I'm whipped?" Sam asked. Behind him Bee played a soundbyte of a whip cracking. Sam turned and glared at him. "Not helping."

"But it's true." Leo said adding to the conversation with a smile.

Sam turned and glared at his roommate. "No one asked you."

"Remember Sam, acceptance is the first thing on the road to recovery." Will added.

Sam groaned. "I don't need to accept it because it's not true!"

"Come on Sam. We know you're whipped, you know you're whipped, hell everyone knows Mikaela's got you whipped."

"Alright." Sam said quietly.

"What was that?" Epps asked smirking as he leaned forward. "Could you say it again, I had something in my ear."

"I said alright." Sam repeated but not much louder than he had said it before.

Epps leaned even further, his smirk growing. "Sorry, my hearing must be going bad from all the fighting I've been doing. Think you say it again, louder this time."

"I said alright, I'm whipped." Sam almost shouted.

"Ha, now don't you feel better." Epps said with a laugh, Will and Leo joining him.

"Not really, no." Sam grumbled.

They remained quiet for some time, giving Sam time to calm down. Finally after a couple of minutes of silence Will spoke up. "Do you want a big wedding?"

Sam looked up and sighed. "Not really, no."

"But you're still going to go along with what Mikaela want's, to make her happy aren't you?"

"It's her day, not mine." Sam said.

"It's both your day kid. It's not always just for her benefit you know." Will said.

Sam laughed. "Yeah."

"So, what you going to do about it?" Epps asked.

Sam looked up in surprise. "What do you mean what am I going to do about?"

"I mean are you gonna tell her you don't exactly want a big wedding, or are you gonna go along with it." Epps elaborated.

"You're seriously asking me that." Sam asked surprised. "If I tell her I don't want what she wants she'd freak on me."

Epps rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you're scared of her."

"She's worse than Megatron. Of course I'm scared of her. She's got an ex-Decepticon scared of her." Sam said.

"It's true, she's one scary ass chick." Leo added on Sam's part.

"Every woman's scary in some way man. Look at my wife, she's not someone you want to mess, with. But I still married her." Epps stated.

"You're one to talk. You've still got the scars from when you tried to tell her you didn't want to have do the wedding the way she wanted." Will said with a raised eyebrow at his friend.

"Don't tell the kid that. I've got an image to keep up." Epps hissed.

"What image?" Epps glared at Will. Turning to Sam Will took on a sympathetic voice. "My advice Sam, just talk to her about it. Try to come to some kind of compromise."

"And how do you suggest I do that?" Sam asked sounding hopeful, Will usually gave him great advice.

"I don't know. Just don't come right up to her like this idiot did and tell her right out that you don't want the same thing she does for the wedding" Will said pointing his thumb at Epps.

"Hey!"

"It's true, you're an idiot." Will said shrugging.

Sam sighed. He sat there for another minute, nodded to himself, stood up and began to make his way to his and Mikaela's room.

As he made it the door Bumblebee began to play a death march. Turning around as he opened the door Sam glared at his guardian. "Thanks Bee, really feeling the support.

* * *

When he entered their room he found Mikaela sitting in front of a magazine, a highlighter in hand and a thoughtful expression on her face. Sam came up behind her, placed his hands on her shoulder and looked over her at the magazine. She was looking at flowers, more than likely for the wedding.

Feeling the added pressure on her shoulders Mikaela looked up and smiled at Sam. "Hey."

"Hey." Sam said in return

"Where you been?" She asked.

"With Will and Epps." Sam replied.

"Really, I thought you were going to see you're parents?" Mikaela said as she turned around in the chair so that she didn't have to crane her neck to look at him.

"They were busy." Sam said.

Mikaela nodded, not really caring for Sam to elaborate. She turned back to her magazine then showed a picture to Sam who had taken the seat next hers. "What do you think of these?" She asked pointing at a picture of a centerpiece.

Sam looked down at the picture, the heading above the picture called them Fiona Curry Flowers. They were pink, and while they looked nice Sam hadn't really thought that they would be something that Mikaela would have wanted.

"Their nice." Sam said.

"I feel a but coming on." Mikaela joked.

"I don't know. I guess I thought you'd want something else." Sam looked up trying to judge her expression.

Mikaela was quiet for a few minutes, then she finally grinned at him and Sam relaxed. "You're right. Your mom said they looked nice, and I guess I agreed with her at the time. Thinking about it now, I was probably just going along with what she said."

Sam nodded. He thought about this for a minute, and about the conversation that he had had with Will and Epps. It took him a minute but something occurred to him. "Mikaela?"

"Hmm?" Mikaela asked as she was looking through the magazine once again.

"Did my mother want us to have a big wedding?"

Mikaela looked up at him quickly. "She mentioned that it would be nice, why?"

Sam nodded. "And do you want a big wedding?"

Mikaela took on a thoughtful expression for a minute or two then closed her book and returned to eyes to Sam's. "Not really, no. Do you?"

"Me either."

The look of relief on Sam's face made Mikaela crack up. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I thought you wanted a big one."

"I thought you did."

Sam shook his head in the negative. "I don't care if we just have Will and Epps as our witnesses. All I care about is that I get to marry you."

Mikaela embraced him in a hug and kissed him on the cheek. "Lets just do this without letting our parents get involved. It makes things too complicated."

"I wish you'd said that sooner." Sam said causing them both to laugh.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Sam groaned as he stared at himself in the mirror. He hated that stupid Minicon. Oh how he hated him. He had told Mikaela, warned her that keeping him was going to be trouble. And now he was proven right, at the expense of his own appearance no less. Now he wasn't one to care about how he looked. He wasn't vane in the least. But this was just no right, in his mind sacrilegious.

He stomped out of the bathroom, slamming the door as he went. Mikaela's laughter once again filled the room as he emerged and he glared at her. Why did she find this so funny. It wasn't. It really wasn't funny at all.

He stomped down one of the corridors of the base, looking for the Minicon in order to get some revenge. Perhaps he would take a page out of Mikaela's book and fry his optics. Would that be enough. As he heard a soldier snicker as he passed he told himself that it wasn't enough, it wasn't enough by a mile.

He turned a corner and spotted the small blue toy RC Truck at the end of the hall. Eyes narrowed he tore down the hall. The sound of his shoes smacking against the metal floor alerted the Minicon to his presence and he began to run, or rather drive away as fast as his tiny wheels could carry him. "You're never going to catch me fleshling. Your puny legs aren't fast enough!"

"The hell I won't!" Sam bellowed as he began to put on the speed. He was now less than twenty feet away from Wheelie. He was going to catch the stupid bot. He was closer now, less than ten feet, Wheelie obviously thought Sam would never be able to catch him and had slowed down a little. Sam would make him live to regret it.

He was now two or three feet from the bot and he dove. Wheelie at the last second put on a burst of speed and turned down another corridor laughing as he did so. "I told you fleshling, you'll never catch me!"

Smacking his fist against the floor Sam let his head drop. However a set of voices a second later made him pick it right back up, and he groaned. Will and Epps were coming. He looked back and forth quickly trying to find a place to hide. However there weren't any rooms close by where he could hide.

As he turned his head back to the right a boot came into his line of sight and dropped his head right back to the ground, groaning as he did so.

It only took a moment for Will and Epps to take in the sight of Sam, lying face down in front of the them with his newly styled hair.

"Pink!" Annabelle cried happily from her fathers arms pointing at Sam.

Will laughed at his daughter. "That's right Annabelle, Sam's hairs pink now." Will was silent for a moment before he looked back down at Sam's unmoving body. "Why's your hair pink?"

"Wheelie!" Sam said into the floor.

"What?" Epps laughed.

Sam picked his head up and glared at the two men. "I said Wheelie! It was that evil stupid Minicon!"

"Pink!" Annabelle cried again reaching out towards Sam.

Sam sighed. "Get it out of your system."

"Nah, too easy." Epps laughed.

Sam eyed him suspiciously. "Seriously? No jokes. You sick or something."

Epps shook his head. "No, just like I said. It's too easy."

Sam stared at him for a moment then nodded. he said goodbye to Lennox, allowed Annabelle to touch his pink hair, eyed the Master Sergeant one more time, than tore down the hallway that Wheelie had gone down.

After Sam was out of hearing range Will eyed his friend, a questioning look in his eyes. "You bought Wheelie the hair dye didn't you?"

"Revenge is a moutha." Was all Epps said as he began to walk down the hallway that Sam had come runny down.

* * *

"_Real men wear pink._" Bee said as he walked behind Sam.

Sam turned to glare at Bee. "You say that one more time I'm gonna let Ratchet turn off all your vocal processors so you can't even use sound bytes!"

"_Revenge is a dish best served cold." _Bee said as Sam snuck a glance into the Rec-Room.

"Yeah well if you come up with an idea that I could use I'd love to hear it." Sam muttered.

"_Say hello to my little friend!_" Be said a he activated his cannons and mock shot them.

Sam turned to look at his guardian, a slow smile coming over his face. "You're a genius!"

"_I'd like to thank the academy."_

"Where's Hide?" Sam asked.

"_Where do you find someone gun crazy?" _

"He's in the armory?"

"_Close but no cigar."_

"The range?"

Bee clapped. "Winner!"

Sam nodded and running right between Bee's legs quickly made his way towards the base's gun range. It didn't take him long to find the range, as it was just three hallways away from where they had been. When Sam entered the room he found Ironhide blasting a replica of Starscream's faceplate right of his body.

Ironhide looked up as he heard Bee enter. He nodded at the bot and then looked down. If Sam hadn't been so used to the Autobots and gotten to know them so well he wouldn't have recognized the surprise and amusement in the Weapons specialist's posture. "What has happened to you Sam?"

"Wheelie!" Ironhide nodded like he understood. "I need your help."

* * *

Wheelie peeked around the corner of the range looking to see if he saw the fleshling and when he didn't he moved further in. Just as he had moved five feet from the doorway a blast of energy rocketed him forward. He transformed and looked around wildly for the cause. All he saw was the smoking black spot where the blast had hit.

Another blast hit the ground in front of him sending him flying back, the pressure of the blast too much for his small body. He looked around again.

"Running would make this more fun." The gruff voice of Ironhide said. Primus the kid had enlisted the weapons specialist's help. Another blast struck, however he gone far before it even made contact with the floor.

It seemed like it lasted forever as Wheelie weaved around the room, trying to keep from getting hit with a blast. He was getting tired, his wheels were aching, he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to keep this up. Perhaps he had pushed the fleshling too far this time.

Just as he thought this a blast stuck his back left wheel and he went flying through the air. He transformed before he could hit the floor. He looked up panting as Ironhide came out of the shadows and into view. The bot was standing over him, Energon cannon powering up and pointing down at him.

"Mess with Sam again, I dare you!" with that said Ironhide deactivated his cannon and walked out of the room.

Wheelies head dropped back to the floor and he let out his exhaust. He hopped he hadn't leaked fluid as the Weapons specialist threatened him. He looked down at the ground, he had.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"So, where exactly are thinking about doing this?" Sam asked as he sat across from Mikaela in the Autobots recreation room.

Mikaela looked up from the menu of food that she had printed off of the laptop in their room. She gave him a quizzical l look before asking. "Doing what?"

Sam shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. "Where do you want to have the wedding? I'm pretty sure Keller is going to argue that it would be safer here, but I'm thinking you'd rather have it back home."

"It would be easier to have it in Tranquility. We wouldn't have to worry about flying our friends and family to the base."

"I don't exactly think that they'd let someone on the base just because we're getting married. The place is supposed to be a secret." Sam said with a frown.

Mikaela nodded. "Exactly. So we're gonna get married back home."

"But where can we do it back home?" At Mikaela's questioning look he elaborated. "I doubt that there are many places that the Autobots could fit into."

Mikaela nodded. "That's true." She sat quietly for a moment thinking over where they could possibly hold the ceremony then she sat up straighter, a smile quickly spreading over her face.

"What? What are you thinking?" Sam asked leaning forward towards her.

"We'll we could do it at the hill." She said.

"You sure you want to do it there. I mean, we could probably find a church big enough to fit the Autobots. It would probably take a while, but I'm sure we could do it. Besides having our wedding at hill isn't exactly the most romantic place we could do it."

"I think it would be nice. I mean, yeah, it's no church; but all of this started there. I think it would be right to start the next stage of our lives there as well."

Sam scrutinized her for moment before nodding and smiling. "If you're sure you want to have it there. We could probably even do the reception there as well. Kill two birds with one stone."

"Who's killing a couple of birds with a stone?" Epps asked as he walked past the two.

Sam craned his head back to look at the Master Sergeant "We are."

"What did there poor birds ever do to you?" Epps asked smirking.

"It's a figure a speech." Sam ground out.

"It is?" Epps asked feigning stupid.

"It is." Sam sighed.

"We picked a place for the wedding." Mikaela said trying to change the subject before things got out of hand.

"You did?" Epps exclaimed in a girly voice. He hopped over the back of the couch that Sam was sitting on and sat down, he rested his head in his hands and in the same girly voice said. "Where are you love birds doing it?"

Sam glared at the man. "Lookout point in Tranquility."

Epps frowned. "The place Big Daddy Prime sent out the message?"

"Yeah." Mikaela said nodding.

Epps gave Sam a look. "Your parents know you're not going to be doing it at church?"

"No. But even if they don't agree it's not going to make much of a difference. We're still going to do it where we want to. It's our day not theirs."

Epps laughed. "It seems someone finally grew a pair."

Sam glared at the man. "At least I have a pair. From what I hear from Lennox your wife chopped yours off a while ago."

Epps sputtered at the teens as they both began to laugh at him. Turning his head he glared towards the other side of the room where Lennox was talking with Ironhide. "LENNOX!"

* * *

The preparations were finally complete. It had taken them months to complete, far longer then he had wanted. Though with the idiots that surrounded him, he knew that it could have taken far longer, and he could have lost more idiots than he had in those months. Not that they hadn't deserved and Energon Axe to the head, they had slacked off postponing his plans.

Megatron smirked as he stood in front of the repaired space bridge. Starscream groveled at his masters feet, quietly praying that he wouldn't share the fate of the bot beside him, a smoking hole in his chest plate.

"Quiet you sad excuse for a Cybertronian!" Megatron growled as he kicked Starscream away from himself. "I would kill you now myself, however I still require your skills. That is the only reason you still do not share your brothers fate."

"Th-Thank you Lord Megatron." Starscream said as he bowed before Megatron.

Megatron stared down at his second in charge, a disgusted scowl covering his face plate. "Pathetic." He looked back up at the Space Bridge. "I leave the same as I was on Cybertron, but I shall return stronger than a Prime!"

"Of course Lord Megatron." Starscream said he watched his master enter the Space Bridge. Everything was white and blinding as Megatron was transported from Mars to the moon of Cybertron. It only took a second for the journey to end, but the leader of the Decepticons was still slightly disoriented by the time that he exited the bridge.

He found himself before a rather large metallic looking planet, not as large as the neighboring Cybertron, but still large. He would gain the power that would tip the scales in his favor soon. He smirked, he was close, oh so very close. Closer than he had ever been.

* * *

Sorry this wasnt all that long, I promise my next one will be much longer. The wedding is coming up, possibly the next four or five chapters but no guarantees. So where's Megatron going to get this power from, and will he be any different when he returns.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry everyone for the the long wait on the chap. Things have been a little hectic lately with my creative writing class and looking for a job. I swear we have a story due almost every class, so all my creativeness has been focused on that. Not to mention I was having a hard time coming up with an idea for this chap. Hope you all like and try to do better with my next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 27

Things at the moment were hectic, crazy, stressful, and insane. Sam should have known that they would be. Epps had told him to expect things to get a little crazy. The man had failed to mention the headaches that were induced by the craziness. Mikaela had also warned him that things were going to be slightly less than sane that week. He honestly should have listened to her.

His mother wasn't helping to ease the stress. If anything she was adding to it. He had thought that having her help set the wedding up would be a good idea, that it just might lessen the load that he and Mikaela were dealing with. But it hadn't. If anything it had made things worse.

Mikaela who usually got along with his mother was finding herself getting annoyed with her faster than she did with Leo. He had already had to pull her out of a room that his mother was in before she started anything twice since they had gotten to Tranquility the day before and he was preparing himself to do it a third time.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe also weren't helping matters very much. Sunny was constantly doing something, whether it was pestering Ironhide to the point where the Weapons Specialist would shoot him in the face, or just pester Will and Epps about why humans decided to get married. Sam was just happy that Mudflap and Skids weren't going to be getting into town with Leo for another two days.

"Kid." Sam groaned as he heard Simmons calling him. He had forgotten about the ex-Special Agent of S7.

"Yeah?" Sam asked turning around to face the man.

Simmons didn't respond until he came to a stop directly in front of Sam. "I don't think I have to tell you how bad of an idea this is."

Sam rolled his eyes. "So says the man living with his mother."

Simmons glared. "She lives with me, I don't live with her. There's a difference. I meant doing it out here, in the open, close to a populated area."

Sam shrugged. "I doubt if anything is going to happen. Not when we have the just about the entirety of NEST, and all the Autobots here."

Simmons glare intensified. "Wishful thinking kid."

Sam shrugged again. "I'm an optimist, so kill me."

"I might not have to. I'm sure NBE1 would love to do it himself."

Sam rolled his eyes. "When are you going to stop calling him that and actually call him Megatron?"

Simmons shrugged. "I'll call the alien tyrant what I want. You got a problem with that."

Sam waved his hand and turned his back to the other man as he started to walk away. "Call him whatever you want. Just don't call him NBE1 to his face. I doubt he'd like it very much."

Sam heard the man sigh "Ask me if I care what the alien likes."

Quickly before Simmons decided that he wanted to annoy him any more by continuing his scrutiny of his and Mikaela's decision on wedding guests Sam left the house. He looked back and forth taking in the people that were standing around on his parents front lawn. Lennox and Epps were standing by the driveway talking with another man wearing a dark black button up shirt, his hair a dark gray and cut in the military style. It took Sam a minute or two to realize that it was Ironhide in his holographic form.

Suddenly something to his right caught his attention. Mikaela had just arrived on Arcee, but she was being followed by a black Escalade. She threw her helmet off on the ground and turned toward the other vehicle as the driver got out. Sam groaned as he noticed the driver, it was Trent.

"Dude." Miles said as he exited the house and noticed the scene unfolding.

"I know." Sam groaned as he made his way to his girlfriend. The closer he got he the clearer the conversation got. "Come on bunny, what are you doing here when you and me could be out having some actual fun."

Mikaela glared at her ex. "Trent, why don't you go play with your little ball, because there's no way in hell I'm going to be doing anything with you."

Trent scoffed and smirked. "What, you got something better to do?"

Mikaela smirked as she felt Sam place his arm around her. "I've got a wedding to get ready for."

"Who you marrying? This freak?"

"He's a better man than you, and yes, yes I am." Mikaela said.

Trent glared at the two then before Sam knew anything had happened Trent had his hand curled around Mikaela's arm and was attempting to drag her towards his Escalade. "Come on babe."

Sam rushed to his fiancés side and pulling his arm back punched the ex jock. The pressure on Mikaela's arm lessened from the surprise attack for a moment then grew. Trent laughed and retaliated with a punch of his own. "Wrong move loser." Sam went down as he held his eye.

Mikaela turned and glared at Trent, then slightly turning kneed the man in the groan. Trent quickly released her and began to hold himself as he keeled over in pain. Mikaela quickly made her way to Sam's side and began to examine his eye.

"Bitch!" Trent raged as he stood back up. As threatingly as he could while still in pain he made his way to the couple. However before he could even make it a foot a large shadow overtook his form. Trent looked behined him and up only to come face to face with Ironhides guns.

"I dare you, you slaggin fleshling." Ironhide growled as his energy cannon began to charge.

"If I were you…" Lennox said as he came to stand three feet from the action.

"I would run." Epps finished as he began to crack his knuckles.

Almost to the point of wetting himself Trent turned around to make his way for his car only to find that it wasn't there. He looked left and right down the street for the car. His mouth dropped and he began to whimper as he noticed Sunstreaker knelling in the center of the road, the Escalade in his hand and the bumper resting on the street. Behind him stood his twin Sideswipe, then faster then he could move Sideswipe ran forward and punted the car into the air and out of sight. Bee who was standing off to the side raised both of his arms like a football referee indicting that the extra point was good.

"My car." Trent cried out.

Epps coughed. "I thought I said run."

Trent jumped up and ran down the street stumbling every once in a while as he turned his head to see if he was being followed.

Lennox didn't move until he could no longer see the jock, then made his way to Sam and Mikaela. He placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. "Lets get you a steak for that eye. Don't want you looking like shit for your wedding do we?"


	28. Chapter 28

Sorry for the wait everyone, I'd like to say that the reason is that I've been incredibly busy, but the truth is that I just didn't have any ideas on how to continue with this chapter. I plan on doing at least two more chapters before this thing is finished, three at the least. I promise to try and do better about posting, which hopefully shouldn't take this long now that I'm not working on this plus other stories for my creative writing class since i just turned my last one in. So here you go, the long awaited next chapter.

Chapter 28

The day had finally arrived that Sam and Mikaela had been planning for the last few months. Now there were only a few hours, three and half to be precise, until they finally became a family. Mikaela, her grandmother, Sam's mother, a number of her friends from high school were currently getting ready for the wedding at her grandmothers house.

Will, Epps, Leo, Miles, Sam's father, and Mikaela's father were currently at Sam's parents house; trying to keep Sam from freaking out. Sam was at the moment acting like he usually did, he was throwing things far out of proportion. Epps was in the corner laughing his butt off as he watched Sam stress over Mikaela would actually say yes.

Will as usual was trying to keep Sam from killing the Master Sergeant at the moment. He usually found Epps teasing of Sam to be highly hilarious, but at the moment he knew that the kid really didn't need it. "Epps, shut it."

"What, why?" Epps asked tearing his attention away from the pacing teen to look at his long time friend.

"He doesn't need it right now, and you know it." Will said, and he watched as Epps began to look like he would argue that what the kid needed was this; just like he had needed before the conference at the UN, but then thought better of it and nodded.

"Thanks." Sam said as his pacing took him past Will. However before he could walk away a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back around. Sam looked down at his wrist to find that it was Will that had a hold of him. "What?"

"What's wrong Sam?" Will asked.

"Nothing." Sam replied.

"If nothing were wrong you wouldn't be pacing around and burning a whole into your parent's floor. Now, the truth."

For a moment Sam looked as if wasn't going to answer the man, but then thought better of it. He knew that one way or the other Will would find out. "You're sure that the Decepticons wont show up."

Will sighed, he should have known. From across the room he heard Leo groan and tell Miles that "They better not show their asses at his boys wedding."

"Honestly Sam, there's no way of telling. But I can tell you this that we haven't had anything show up on our scanners all morning."

"They've found a way around our scanners before."

Will nodded but it Epps that answered. "Then we'll send their metallic asses running like we usually do."

Sam glared at the man. "I was hoping for something more along the lines of 'don't worry Sam, there's no way they'd try to crash your wedding.'"

"Don't worry Sam. There's no way they'd try to crash your wedding." Epps said rolling his eyes as he tried to mimic Sam's tone.

"Listen Sam," Will said as he shot Epps a look. "It's possible that something will happen…" Sam cut him off with a groan, to which Lennox held up a hand telling Sam to let him finish. "But, we've got almost all of NEST here, not to mention the Autobots. No one is going to let anything ruin both of your day. I promise."

"But…" Sam started, however this time it was Leo that cut him off.

"Dude, do you really think that even a Con is dumb enough to put themselves on Mikaela's bad side?" He shivered a little at the end of this and began to rub the back of his head where Mikaela had smacked him with wrench. He was sure that he could still feel the lump, even two months later.

"Even their not that stupid." Miles added.

"Listen kid," Sam looked up as he heard the serious tone instead of the joking one that he was accustomed to from the Master Sergeant. "There is no way in hell that their gonna get close to you two. Like these two said, even their not that stupid."

Sam nodded, finally allowing everything they said to calm his fears. However in the back of his mind he knew that they were also saying this to calm themselves as well as him. they all knew that it there was high possibility of the Decepticons showing up.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that the day wouldn't be over until they did show up.

* * *

Mikaela smiled fondly as she watched her grandmother and Sams mother cry over her baby pictures and Sams baby booties. Her grandmother had spent the entire morning staring at the baby pictures without so much as shedding a tear, at least until Judy had pulled the booties out of her purse and started wailing that her baby was growing up and didn't need her anymore.

She could feel herself tearing up, but wouldn't allow herself to cry, or else she'd be re doing her makeup, and with Alexis there she'd be at it for the next hour.

"Awe Mik, you were the cutest little baby." Alexis laughed as she looked over her grandmothers shoulder at the photo album. She had known Alexis since they were preschool together and had been best friends ever since. Though they were two completely different people, Alexis being the definition of the ditsy blond and Mikaela into cars, they knew each other better than their own families knew them. Well maybe with the exclusion of Sam.

"Yeah, I guess I looked alright for a chubby baby." Mikaela laughed.

"Chubby? Seriously? You don't look chubby in this picture." Alexis said pointing at said picture.

"She was, believe me she was. She ate almost everything you put in front of her, actually I think she would eat everything except for carrots."

"Hey Jamie told me they'd turn me orange." Mikaela defended herself.

Mrs. Banes smiled fondly at the mention of Mikaela's cousin, who had died just after entering his senior year of high school in a car accident. "Jamie told you a lot of things."

"Most of them were true." Mikaela smiled fondly as she allowed memories of past events to over take her.

Just then the doorbell rang and Alexis jumped up from her position at the couch to answer the door. She came back a few seconds later, another blond right behind her. "I'm not late am I? My plane was delayed."

Mikaela smiled widely at the blond woman. "You're just in time Maggie."

"Thank god." Maggie said as she slumped into a chair. "I never thought I'd make it."

"So, how are things with you and Glenn doing?" Mikaela asked as she looked up at the clock. They had another hour until they had to leave.

Maggie smiled. "Good. Dropped him off at Sam's house before I headed over here."

"That's great." Mikaela smiled. The two had decided that they'd try dating just after the attack in Egypt, and had been together ever since. It surprised Mikaela that the two hadn't gotten together before then, or that it had taken the two so long to see that they had feelings for each other. But then again, she herself had been blind to Sam for the longest time, so she didn't exactly have room to talk herself.

She smiled, thinking that nothing was going to ruin the happiness of the day.

* * *

Mars

Starscream found himself going down on one knee along with the rest of his brothers as Megatron stepped out of the Space Bridge and onto the ship. _That should be me, I should have taken care of him when I had the chance. _Starscream thought as he watched his master make his way to the thrown.

"Lord Megatron." Starscream found himself saying, the words tasting like the earths oil in his mouth as they left him.

"Not Megatron. Galvatron."


	29. Chapter 29

Alright so I just took my last exam so I am now free to finish this thing, can't really believe that its taken this long to get this far, but hey never thought that it would be this long either. Hope you all like.

* * *

Chapter 29

Sam clenched and unclenched his sweet soaked hands as he released a nervous breath. His eyes were glued to the white tent that rested behind the guests, hoping that a gust of wind would pull a flap up giving him a glimpse of Mikaela.

Will Lennox who was standing between Miles and Leo was glancing every once and a while towards his wife and daughter in the crowd, every once in a while making a face at Annabelle.

Leo was, as usual, eyeing every girl he could see in the crowd, and Sam groaned when he noticed his roommate's eyes catch his slightly younger cousin Emily. He hoped that Leo wouldn't make a fool of himself later by trying anything, and he hoped that his cousin would be smart enough to not take everything Leo would say to her too seriously, or Leo may have another couple of lumps to accompany the one that he had received from Mikaela the other day. Sam chuckled at the memory, savoring it, and allowing it to calm his nerves.

Miles, who was standing next to Sam, would every once in a while bump his shoulder and point something out, usually the Autobots that were standing towards the back of the crowd so that they wouldn't obscure anyone's view of the ceremony. Optimus seemed to capture the mans fascination the most out of all of the Autobots.

To his right stood Maggie, and two of Mikaela's old friends from high school, Jules and Amanda. Sam liked the two, for as long as he could remember the two had never necessarily liked the way that he and Miles were treated by Trent and his friends. They would put up with the man because it was better to be on his and his friends than their bad side, Sam understood this, possibly better than anyone. When he and Mikaela had gotten together Amanda and Jules had supported the both of them, happy that Mikaela had left Trent and soon after followed her lead and separated themselves as far from that crowed as they could get. Sam smiled, happy that the two could attend the ceremony even though they had been off in Europe, backpacking their way across the continent.

Sam groaned as out of the corner of his eye he noticed his mother pull his baby booties out of purse and began to cry, catching the attention of most everyone around her. His father was trying to pry the booties from her, but she was holding tight, reluctant to release a memento of his childhood. He heard snickering and instantly knew that, not only were Leo, and Miles enjoying the moment, but so were Amanda and Jules.

His attention was suddenly drawn to the tent at the back as he watched the flaps be pushed back revealing Emily's younger sister, their flower girl emerge, pelting the ground with flower petals with a giant grin covering her face. She was enjoying the attention she was receiving, and was walking as slow as humanly possible, trying to extend the amount of attention that she was receiving.

Next Sam saw Mikaela's cousin Thomas emerge a white pillow in hand with the two rings resting on the on it. Thomas however seemed to be trying to get all of the attention off of himself and was trying to reach the podium and Sam as fast as he possibly could. Sam laughed, feeling sorry for the kid, but enjoying his embarrassment for an instant.

After what felt like forever the wedding march began to play and Sam's eyes quickly refocused themselves on the entrance to the tent were Mikaela would soon emerge from. Everyone turned, anticipating her arrival, and the moment that she emerged flashes began going off as people began to take pictures.

Sam felt like he had just been punched in the gut when eyed her. She looked beautiful in her gown. It was white, but not too white. It clung to her in all the right places, showing off her figure perfectly, but yet not too revealing. She had her hair in waves, and her face was covered by the veil over head.

"Dude," Miles said leaning over towards him, a smile covering his face. "You might want to close your mouth."

Sam nodded, not realizing that his mouth had been hanging open, all the while keeping his eyes locked with Mikaela's. She was smiling, smiling wider than he had ever seen her smile before, and his own grin widened. Her father, for the first time since Sam had met the man was not scowling at him but giving him a look of approval. Sam sighed, feeling as if a weight had finally been removed from his shoulders.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime Mikaela and her father finally reached Sam, and Sam descended from the podium to meet them. Mikaela's grin was wide at this point that Sam thought that her face would break in two from the effort of widening the grin another inch.

"Take care of her." Jonathan Banes said as he placed his daughters hand into Sam's.

"Always." Sam answers, smiling at the man, happy that he has no problem with marrying his only daughter.

Mr. Banes slides his hand over Mikaela's cheek with a small, contented smile on his face. "Congratulations sweetie."

Mikaela's eyes begin to tear up and she releases her hand from Sam's to wrap her arms around her father. "Thank you daddy." The man nods, and Sam swears he could hear a small choke escape his lips before releasing himself from Mikaela and makes his way to his seat next to Mikaela's grandmother.

Mikaela and Sam entwine their hands once again and make their way back up the podium to stand before the priest. "Your looking rather good in the tux. And your eye doesn't look as bad as it did the other day." Mikaela whispered towards Sam.

Sam laughed, and whispered to her. "I don't look half as good as you do, no one does."

The two smiled at each other, not realizing that the priest had begun the ceremony. They were so far gone that neither realized that they were being spoken to until both Miles and Amanda nudged Sam and Mikaela. The two turned a deep shade of red as they turned from each other to look at the priest.

The man smiles at the two. "Your vows." He says motioning toward Sam.

Sam smiles and turns back towards Mikaela and begins to stick his hand into his tux' inner pocket for his vows, but then decides he doesn't need them. Taking Mikaela's hands once again Sam's smile widens.

"Mik', I don't think I can tell you how happy you have made me these last couple of years. How happy I was when you came to me after school that one day. You've changed my life, even more so than the Autobots have. You pick me up when I'm down, you reassure me when I'm not sure of myself, you give me the strength to do the things I would never be able to do. You're my everything. I want to spend every day I can with you from today until the our last.

I want to love you in the best and worst of times, I want to take care of you in both sickness and in health. I want to love and honor you for all the days of my life."

"Do you Samuel James Witwicky take Mikaela Nicole Banes for your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part." The priest asked.

"I do." Sam said, the contended smile covering his face widening.

The priest then motioned for Mikaela to speak her own vows.

"You changed my life the day that you asked me to get into that beat up old Camero. Before then I didn't think anyone could ever truly love me the way that you do. I didn't really know what it truly meant to be in love. But you changed that. I hate that I never paid attention to you before then, but I want to give you my full, undivided attention for the rest of my life. There's nothing else that would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you.

I want to love you in the best and worst of times, I want to take care of you in both sickness and in health. I want to love and honor you for all the days of my life."

"Do you Mikaela Nicole Banes take Samuel James Witwicky for your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part." The priest asked once again.

"I do." Mikaela said, her own smile widening.

The man smiled then turned and asked the gathered crowed if anyone had any objections to the wedding, no one did. Out of the corner of both Sam and Mikaela's eyes they noticed Bumblebee in his true from balling his optics out, the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe wiping their eyes and Optimus smiling in happiness at the two. While the rest of the Autobots had similar expressions on their faceplates, even Ironhide.

"If there are no objections than as is my pleasure granted to me by the state of California I now pronounce you man and wife. You may no kiss the bride." The priest said closing the bible in his hand, the smile on his face showing his approval.

Sam pulled the veil back from Mikaela's face "Why hello Mrs. Witwicky, so nice to finally see your face."

Mikaela laughed. "Shut up and just kiss me Sam." Sam followed her order and leaned in pressing his lips against hers to the joyous applause and sobs of the crowed. Bumblebee's clapping drowning out even Sam's mothers sobs.

Suddenly a crash was heard just behind them and a second later the faceplate of Galvatron appeared over the hills edge.

"I hope I'm not too late to congratulate the happy couple."

* * *

Ah no, huge crowd with pitchforks coming at me, gotta go. "Please don't kill me!"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Sam groans as he looks up at what used to be Galvatron. He looks different, his form which used to be silver is now a deep purple. It also looks as if he may have somehow groan.

The priest who had fallen over at the appearance of the Decepticons leader is now crawling away, trying to make sure that he is not seen. A shriek is heard and Sam turns to his left expecting to see Jules or Amanda crying out, but there not there. With a roll of his eyes he turns back around to his groomsmen and see's that Leo was the cause of the shriek.

"Why can't we just have one moment. Is that so much to ask for?" Mikaela asks, glaring up at Galvatron.

"I guess so." Sam says. Suddenly he feels heavy hands on his shoulders and he spins around, ready to defend himself, but he finds himself face to face with Will. He looks to Will's right to see that Epps is holding Mikaela's arm in his hand. "What was you said about them not being dumb enough to do this?"

Will groans. "Not now kid." With a shove both he and Mikaela are pushed away from the podium and down the aisle. "Get going."

Mikaela looks unsure on whether they should leave their friends, their two unarmed friends, at the moment, but the look that she receives from Epps seems to help her make up her mind. She takes a hold of Sam's arm and starts to pull him back in the direction of the tent and the Autobots.

Out of the corner of Sam's eye he could see an F-22 circling above them only to be met by Breakway in his F-25 Lightning II form. Suddenly the ground began to shake as Optimus began to run above them, crushing the now empty seats beneath his massive feet and lunged at Galvatron.

"You shall pay brother, for ruining this day." Optimus said as pulled back his right arm and planted it on Galvatron's face plate.

"I think not Prime!" Galvatron said as he grabbed a hold of Optimus' arm and flung him twenty feet away from the hill.

"Sam! Mikaela! Get your asses behind the Autobots!" Will yelled as he and Epps came running at them.

Sam tore his gaze away from the fight happening just below the hill and nodded as he took Mikaela's hand and made a run for Bumblebee. Bumblebee, like most of the Autobots had deployed his weapons and was scanning the sky for any other traces of more Decepticons. He looked down as Sam and Mikaela came to a halt as they reached the rest of the Autobots.

Knelling so that he was at eye level Bumblebee gazed at both Mikaela and Sam "Stay behind… me. I shall… protect you." Sam and Mikaela nodded and ran behind the bot attempting to find cover.

"Were did everyone go?" Mikaela asked, once they were finally safe behind the Autobots.

Sam's head whipped back and forth as he searched for their guests. The men of NEST, as well as Will and Epps were gathering their weapons from the NEST vehicles and making their way back to the action to fight the newly arrived Decepticons. Sam finally spotted the rest of their guests hiding behind their cars down on the road. He could just make out his fathers head every once in a while when he would peak over his car, and the sound of his mothers screaming confirmed their position.

'They're back there, hiding behind the cars." Sam yelled as Ironhide began to unleash his cannons on a Decepticon that was making his way towards them.

Sam turned his attention back to Mikaela and noticed that she was laughing. He quirked a brow and asked. "What's so funny?"

"It seems like everything important in our lives are somehow affected by the Decepticons." At Sam's questioning look she elaborated. "If it wasn't for them I might not have gotten in Bee, or we might not have told each other that we loved each other when we did, and now their here, at our wedding."

"So you're saying that we have them to thanks for us being together?" Sam asked, his other brow raising.

"PRIME!" Prowl screamed, and both Sam and Mikaela peaked past Bumblebee to see what was happening and they winced when they saw Optimus get shot in the faceplate.

"Something's different about Megatron." Sam said.

Mikaela just stared at him for moment. "What makes you think that? The fact that he's purple, taller, or stronger."

"I think its that he's purple." Sam said, a grin spreading across his face.

"You have changed brother." Optimus said as he ran his arm across his faceplate, whipping away the Energon that was pouring from the wound.

"I have been given a new power. A power more powerful than a Primes. Today you fall before me, and then this mud ball will follow." Galvatron announced.

"You shall never win!" Optimus announced as he unleashed his Energon sword and ran at Galvatron. He swiped down on his brother, however Galvatron unleashed his own weapon to block Optimus' attack. With Galvatron's attention on his blade Optimus unleashed his Energon cannon and shot at Galvatron's chest.

With Galvatron's attention on his wound Optimus took the chance to lower his blade down on his brothers arm, cutting a gash into the limb.

"PRIME!" Optimus heard Prowl's scream and turned only to be hit in the leg with a blast, he turned back around only to be hit in the face. He went down on a knee, panting and spit out another glob of Energon.

"Perhaps this time you shall stay dead." Galvatron said as he prepared to finish the battle. However the form of Starscream falling on top of him stopped his attack and bought Optimus the time that he needed.

"Opimus," Optimus looked up and towards the sound of the voice to see that Wheeljack and Ironhide were making their way to him. "I thought that you would be needing this." Wheeljack said pointing towards his trailer. Optimus nodded in gratitude, and made his way to the trailer, then began to transform into his Super Mode. By the time that his transformation had completed Breakaway had landed at his side and Galvatron was shoving a groaning Starscream off of himself.

"All right Megatron, time for round two." Optimus said as he got into a fighting stance.

"Not Megatron, Galvatron." Galvatron said, as he too got into a fighting stance. Galvatron then unleashed his cannon and fired it at Optimus, however Optimus fired his own cannon and the two blasts canceled each other out. When the smoke cleared Optimus and Galvatron could be seen locked together, both trying to overpower the other. However they both seemed to be equally matched, their feet digging into the ground creating four large craters.

Optimus seemed to have had enough of trying to overpower Galvatron and released his old on the Decepticon and swept his feet out from under him, then when Galvatron was down he stamped on his arm, crushing it beneath him.

Optimus activated the Axiom Gun and the weapon began to charge, however just before he could fire it Galvatron pushed the weapon skyward and it went off, a blue stream of light lighting the ever darkening sky.

Behind them Ironhide was firing his guns left and right, taking down Decepticon after Decepticon, while Wheeljack began to activate a weapon of his own and fired it skyward at Starscream. The Seeker went down as the blast connected and tore through a wing. Before he could connect with the ground Starscream transformed and hovered forty feet above the earth for a moment before seeming to make a decision and flew off leaving the battlefield.

"Your men are deserting you, you have lost. End this madness now and we shall allow you to leave unharmed." Optimus said as he stood over his brother.

"Please say no." Ironhide said as he stood over the form of Galvatron, the rest of the Autobots began to converge on the fallen Decepticon leader.

Galvatron stared up at the Autobots that were surrounding him and seemed to have come to some sort of conclusion. Activating his mace he swiped the Autobots feet out from under them and smashed Optimus in the face once more than changed his form and flew off.

"Is it over?" Leo asked as watched Galvatron fly away.

"I think so." Miles said shakily, not used to dealing with the Cybertronian war.

"Come on you wimps, lets go see how Mikaela and Sam are doing." Jules said as she stood over the two, a smirk playing on her lips.

"I swear, talk about cry babies." Amanda said to Jules, just loud enough for both Miles and Leo to hear. The two guys both glared at Mikaela's friends as the two broke into a fit of hysterical laughter.

When they reached both Mikaela and Sam they found the two were talking with Will and Epps, and were laughing.

"What's so funny?" Leo asked, his brow raised.

"Greatest… wedding… ever." Epps said through his fit of laughter.

"It was eventful." Will agreed.

"I don't think I'll ever forget this day." Mikaela said as she clung to Sam.

"Hey the days not over yet. We still have the reception left to get to." Sam said, and everyone began to laugh harder.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Next to the affair that their wedding had turned into the reception could be considered tamed. The Autobots were enjoying themselves immensely, the twins at the expense of others, who would then be reprimanded by Arcee and her sister for acting like idiots on Sam and Mikaela's day. Wheeljack and Ratchet were off to a side of the party discussing the wedding, and much to Sam's embarrassment the chance of witnessing a human pregnancy, the idea highly appealing to Ratchet.

Bumblebee much to everyone's amusement had taken on the roll of DJ for the party, using his talent at finding the perfect sound byte to locate the perfect song and play it for the two newly weds. However at one point the Autobot had forgotten his role and embarrassed Sam immensely by stating that he would leave him and Mikaela alone that night so that they could as ratchet had once said "Mate". Sam had groaned and at his guardian's words and glanced worriedly at Mikaela's father for a response. Mikaela on the other hand had not found the declaration as disturbing and led a chorus of laughter.

Ironhide and Prowl had been glancing up towards the sky's for the better part of the reception as if they expected the Decepticons to attack again. Optimus who had been reassuring the two that the could lower the guard, that Megatron or Galvatron, what ever he was calling himself no longer held the element of surprise and would not attack again. However Sam would see the Autobots leader glance every so often to the stars that were beginning to appear in the sky.

Will and Epps were standing next to the refreshment table, Will with a small glass of wine in his hand, and Epps with a plate loaded with food. As he watched Sam saw Lennox break out into laughter causing Epps to spit the food that was in his mouth onto Lennox. It was then Epps turn to laugh as he watched his disgustingly attempt to wipe himself clean.

"You know, I think your moms taking this quite well." Mikaela said as she returned to his side after having danced with her father for the past fifteen minutes.

Sam looked around towards where he had last seen his parents to see that his mother had just downed her fifth wine glass in the last twenty minutes and had finally put his baby booties away.

"At least no ones tried to give her brownies yet. She might want to hop another ride on the bliss express." Sam said cringing as he remembered his mother running around his campus divulging anything that made its way into her head about him to complete strangers, interrupting a ultimate Frisbee match, and hitting on his father right in front of everyone.

Mikaela laughed, remembering the embarrassing story and wishing she had been there to witness it. It would have been funning to see Mrs. Witwicky on a trip.

She placed her arms around him and pulled him towards her, placing his hands around her waist and then hers around his neck. The two began to sway back and forth as they danced along to the song that Bumblebee was currently playing. She placed her head on his shoulder and sighed, feeling totally happy and content in his arms with the knowledge that they were now married.

Sam still couldn't believe that were married now. That Mikaela not only been the one to start their relationship on that day after school, that she had stuck with him as long as she had through everything, but also that she had agreed to be his wife. The thought that the one person that he had had feelings for since they were in elementary school together, the person that he had never thought would return his feelings had returned those feelings. Sam felt like he was the luckiest guy in the world.

Suddenly there was a bright flash and all Sam could see were stars. He blinked several times, attempting to adjust his eyes to the assault that had been committed upon them. Once he was able to focus his vision he saw a grinning Jules standing in front of him and Mikaela, a camera in hand. "Sorry, but I couldn't help it. You two just looked so cute together I just had to get a picture." She looked down at the screen on her camera and gave a small "awe." Before looking back at them and smiling. "It turned out great, wanna see?"

Mikaela nodded, a smile playing on her lips as she disentangled herself from Sam and came up next to Jules to see the cameras screen. Her smile became a contented one as she laid eyes on the picture. she had her head resting on Sam's shoulder her arms wrapped around his neck while he had both arms around her waist, both wearing the widest of smiles. She looked up to show Sam the picture but he didn't seem to be paying attention to her. Instead his gaze seemed to locked on something just over her shoulder. She turned to see just what had caught his attention when she noticed that Leo was attempting to flirt with Sam's cousin Emily. He started to make his way to the two, but with practiced ease Mikaela threw her arm out and grabbed a hold of him, stopping him before he could get any further.

Sam turned to look at Mikaela, a questioning look entering his features. She only shook her head and motioned for him to turn back to Leo and Emily. He did so just in time to see his cousin laugh and walk away, leaving Leo behind to scratch his head wondering what he had said.

"You knew she wouldn't take him seriously." Sam said turning back to Mikaela.

"Well yeah, I mean it is Leo we're talking about. Now come on, I want you to take a look at the picture that Jules took."

"Yes dear." Sam said jokingly only to receive a light smack on his arm.

* * *

Will was glaring at his friend as he attempted to clean the food off of himself that Epps had spit on him. Epps, no matter how much he tried, could not keep the laughter out of his eyes for much longer as he watched his friend go for another napkin.

"Cant you ever learn how to chew your food? Will questioned, glaring up at the Master Sergeant.

"No he can't." Epps jumped at the sound of the voice tossing the plate into the air which landed on the top of Lennox's head, and slowly turned around to see exactly who had spoken, even though he knew.

His wife and Will's stood side by side watching the two of them, Sarah with a almost teasing grin on her face as she eyed her husband, but his own wife was glaring at him and suddenly he felt like running for cover, anywhere that would protect him from her wrath.

Knowing full well that it would be of no use, as he knew that she stood in front of him he quickly ducked under the table to come face to face with the Mini-Con Wheelie and a stack of toilet paper.

He eyed the toilet paper, then wheelie and back towards the paper remember being tied to his bed with toilet paper and Wheelie standing over him. his gut lurched. "Don't even think about it." He said pointing at the bot.

Wheelie snickered to himself muttering that he didn't have to listen to a fleshling, which earned him a glared from Epps. However the next moment the cloth that was covering the table that he was hiding under was flung upward and Epps came face to face with his wife once again.

Monique glared at her husband for a moment before her eyes fell on Wheelie and the stack of toilet paper. Her glare intensified and she reached in and snapped Wheelie out pulling him by the legs. She looked at him for a moment then over towards Ironhide who was standing near by. Coming to a decision about what to do she tossed the Mini-Con towards the weapons specialist and shouted "Have Fun."

Epps used the brief lapse in attention on himself to scramble out from under the table and make a sprint for safety. He turned to see if he was being followed and gasped when he saw his wife gaining on him, a glare on her face. The women could ran fast, even in heels, why did he always forget that.

* * *

The time had finally for Sam and Mikaela to leave the reception and with one final wave to the crowed they jumped into Bumblebee's waiting form and drove off towards the hotel.

"Well Mrs. Witwicky, what do you want to do now?" Sam asked.

Mikaela seemed to ponder the thought for a moment before breaking into a grin. "Lets make Ratchet happy."

"I love to make Ratchet happy." Sam said, a grin covering his face from ear to ear.

* * *

Well thats it, finally finished this thing. Hope you liked it and yes, I am thinking about doing a sequel to the story. So if anyone has any thoughts or ideas on plot, characters, jokes, anything let me know. You never know you could see your ideas in the next one. I much enjoyed writing this and look forward to writing another.


End file.
